1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 3-cyanoquinoline, 3-cyano-1,6-naphthylidine and 3-cyano-1,7-naphthyridine containing compounds as well as their pharmaceutically acceptable salts. The compounds of the present invention inhibit the activity of protein kinases that are required for cell growth and differentiation. The compounds of this invention are therefore useful for the treatment of certain diseases that result from activity of these protein kinases. The compounds of this invention are anti-cancer agents and are useful for the treatment of cancer in mammals. In addition, the compounds of this invention are useful for the treatment of polycystic kidney disease in mammals. The compounds of this invention may also be used in the treatment of osteoporosis. This invention also relates to the manufacture of said compounds, their use for the treatment of cancer, polycystic kidney disease and osteoporosis, and the pharmaceutical preparations containing them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protein kinases are enzymes that catalyze the transfer of a phosphate group from ATP to an amino acid residue, such as tyrosine, serine, threonine, or histidine on a protein. Regulation of these protein kinases is essential for the control of a wide variety of cellular events including proliferation and migration. Specific protein kinases have been implicated in diverse conditions including cancer [Traxler, P. M., Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 8, 1599 (1998); Bridges, A. J., Emerging Drugs, 3, 279 (1998)], restenosis [Mattsson, E., Trends Cardiovas. Med. 5, 200 (1995); Shaw, Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 16, 401 (1995)], atherosclerosis [Raines, E. W., Bioessays, 18, 271 (1996)], angiogenesis [Shawver, L. K., Drug Discovery Today, 2, 50 (1997); Folkman, J., Nature Medicine, 1, 27 (1995)] and osteoporosis [Boyce, J. Clin. Invest., 90, 1622 (1992)].
Tyrosine kinases (TKs) are divided into two classes: the non-transmembrane TKs and transmembrane growth factor receptor TKs (RTKs). Growth factors, such as epidermal growth factor (EGF), bind to the extracellular domain of their partner RTK on the cell surface which activates the RTK, initiating a signal transduction cascade that controls a wide variety of cellular responses including proliferation and migration. The overexpression of EGF and also of members of the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFr) family, which includes EGF-r, erbB-2, erbB-3 and erbB-4, is implicated in the development and progression of cancer [Rusch, V., Cytokine Growth Factor Rev., 7, 133 (1996), Davies, D. E., Biochem. Pharmacol., 51, 1101 (1996) and Modjtahedi, E., Int. J. Oncol., 4, 277 (1994)]. Specifically, over expression of the receptor kinase product of the erbB-2 oncogene has been associated with human breast and ovarian cancers [Slamon, D. J., Science, 244, 707 (1989) and Slamon, D. J., Science, 235, 177 (1987)]. Upregulation of EGFr kinase activity has been associated with epidermoid tumors [Reiss, M., Cancer Res., 51, 6254 (1991)], breast tumors [Macias, A., Anticancer Res., 7, 459 (1987)], and tumors involving other major organs [Gullick, W. J., Brit. Med. Bull., 47, 87 (1991)].
It is also known that deregulation of EGF receptors is a factor in the growth of epithelial cysts in the disease described as polycystic kidney disease [Du, J., Amer. J. Physiol., 269 (2 Pt 1), 487 (1995); Nauta, J., Pediatric Res., 37(6), 755 (1995); Gattone, V. H., Developmental Biology, 169(2), 504 (1995); Wilson, P. D., Eur. J. Cell Biol., 61(1), 131, (1993)]. Compounds which inhibit the catalytic function of the EGF receptors, may consequently be useful for the treatment of this disease.
In addition to EGFr, there are several other RTKs including FGFr, the receptor for fibroblast growth factor (FGF); flk-1, also known as KDR, and flt-1, the receptors for vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF); and PDGFr, the receptor for platelet derived growth factor (PDGF). The formation of new blood vessels, a process known as angiogenesis, is essential for tumor growth. Two natural angiogenesis inhibitors, angiostatin and endostatin, dramatically inhibited the growth of a variety of solid tumors. [O""Reilly, M. S., Cell, 79, 315 (1994); O""Reilly, M. S., Nature Medicine, 2, 689 (1996); O""Reilly, M. S., Cell, 88, 277 (1997)]. Since FGF and VEGF are known to stimulate angiogenesis, inhibition of the kinase activity of their receptors should block the angiogenic effects of these growth factors. In addition, the receptor tyrosine kinases tie-1 and tie-2 also play a key role in angiogenesis [Sato, T. N., Nature, 376, 70 (1995)]. Compounds that inhibit the kinase activity of FGFr, flk-1, flt-1, tie-1 or tie-2 may inhibit tumor growth by their effect on angiogenesis.
PDGF is a potent growth factor and chemoattractant for smooth muscle cells (SMCs) and the renarrowing of coronary arteries following angioplasty is due in part to the enhanced proliferation of SMCs in response to increased levels of PDGF. Therefore, compounds that inhibit the kinase activity of PDGFr may be useful in the treatment of restenosis. In addition, since PDGF and PDGFr are overexpressed in several types of human gliomas, small molecules capable of suppressing PDGFr activity, have potential utility as anticancer therapeutics [Nister, M., J. Biol. Chem. 266, 16755 (1991); Strawn, L. M., J. Biol. Chem. 269, 21215 (1994)].
Other RTKs that could potentially be inhibited by compounds of this invention include colony stimulating factor receptor, the nerve growth factor receptors (trkA, trkB and trkC), the insulin receptor, the insulin-like growth factor receptor, the hepatocyte growth factor receptor and the erythropoietin-producing hepatic cell receptor (EPH).
In addition to the RTKs there is another family of TKs termed the cytoplasmic protein or non-receptor TKs. The cytoplasmic protein TKs have intrinsic kinase activity, are present in the cytoplasm and nucleus, and participate in diverse signaling pathways. There are a large number of non-receptor TKs including Abl, Jak, Fak, Syk, Zap-70 and Csk. However, the major family of cytoplasmic protein TKs is the Src family which consists of at least eight members (Src, Fyn, Lyn, Yes, Lck, Fgr, Hck and Blk) that participate in a variety of signaling pathways [Schwartzberg, P. L., Oncogene, 17, 1463 (1998)]. The prototypical member of this tyrosine kinase family is Src, which is involved in proliferation and migration responses in many cell types. Src activity has been shown to be elevated in breast, colon (xcx9c90%), pancreatic ( greater than 90%) and liver ( greater than 90%) tumors. Greatly increased Src activity is also associated with metastasis ( greater than 90%) and poor prognosis. Antisense Src message impedes growth of colon tumor cells in nude mice [Staley, C. A., Cell Growth Differentiation, 8, 269 (1997)], suggesting that Src inhibitors should slow tumor growth. In addition to its role in cell proliferation, Src also acts in stress response pathways, including the hypoxia response. Nude mice studies with colon tumor cells expressing antisense Src message have reduced vascularization [Ellis, L. M., J. Biol. Chem., 273, 1052 (1998)], which suggests that Src inhibitors would be anti-angiogenic as well as anti-proliferative.
In addition to its role in cancer, Src also appears to play a role in osteoporosis. Mice genetically engineered to be deficient in Src production were found to exhibit osteopetrosis, the failure to resorb bone [Soriano, P., Cell, 64, 693 (1991); Boyce, B. F., J. Clin., Invest., 90, 1622 (1992)]. This defect was characterized by a lack of osteoclast activity. Since osteoclasts normally express high levels of Src, inhibition of Src kinase activity may be useful in the treatment of osteoporosis [Missbach, M., Bone, 24, 437 (1999)].
Two members of the cytoplasmic protein TKs, lck and ZAP-70 are predominately expressed on T-cells and natural killer (NK) cells. Inhibitors of these kinases can suppress the immune system and therefore have possible therapeutic potential to treat autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, sepsis, and transplant rejection [Myers, M., Current Pharm. Design, 3, 473 (1997)].
Besides TKs, there are additional kinases including those that phosphorylate serine and/or threonine residues on proteins. A major pathway in the cellular signal transduction cascade is the mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) pathway which consists of the MAP kinase kinases (MAPKK), including mek, and their substrates, the MAP kinases (MAPK), including erk [Seger, R., FASEB, 9, 726 (1995)]. When activated by phosphorylation on two serine residues by upstream kinases, such as members of the raf family, mek catalyzes the phosphorylation of threonine and tyrosine residues on erk. The activated erk then phosphorylates and activates both transcription factors in the nucleus and other cellular targets. Over-expression and/or over-activation of mek or erk is associated with various human cancers [Sivaraman, V. S., J. Clin. Invest., 99, 1478 (1997)].
As mentioned above, members of the raf family of kinases phosphorylate serine residues on mek. There are three serine/threonine kinase members of the raf family known as a-raf, b-raf and c-raf. While mutations in the raf genes are rare in human cancers, c-raf is activated by the ras oncogene which is mutated in a wide number of human tumors. Therefore inhibition of the kinase activity of c-raf may provide a way to prevent ras mediated tumor growth [Campbell, S. L., Oncogene, 17, 1395 (1998)].
The cyclin-dependent kinases (cdks), including cdc2/cyclin B, cdk2/cyclin A, cdk2/cyclin E and cdk4/cyclin D, and others, are serine/threonine kinases that regulate mammalian cell division. Increased activity or activation of these kinases is associated with the development of human tumors [Garrett, M. D., Current Opin. Genetics Devel., 9, 104 (1999); Webster, K. R., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 7, 865 (1998)]. Additional serine/threonine kinases include the protein kinases A, B, and C. These kinases are known as PKA or cyclic AMP-dependent protein kinase, PKB or Akt, and PKC, and all three play key roles in signal transduction pathways responsible for oncogenesis [Glazer, R. I., Current Pharm. Design, 4(3), 277 (1998)]. Compounds capable of inhibiting the kinase activity of mek, erk, raf, cdc2/cyclin B, cdk2/cyclin A, cdk2/cyclin E, cdk4/cyclin D, PKA, Akt or PKC may be useful in the treatment of diseases characterized by abnormal cellular proliferation, such as cancer.
The serine/threonine kinase UL97 is a virion-associated protein kinase which is required for the replication of human cytomegalovirus [Wolf, D. G., Arch. Virology 143(6), 1223 (1998) and He, Z., J. Virology, 71, 405(1997)]. Compounds capable of inhibiting the kinase activity of UL97 may be useful antiviral therapeutics. Since certain bacteria require the action of a histidine kinase for proliferation [Loomis, W. F., J. Cell Sci., 110, 1141 (1997)], compounds capable of inhibiting such histidine kinase activity may be useful antibacterial agents.
Some 3-cyanoquinoline derivatives are inhibitors of tyrosine kinases and are described in the application WO9843960 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,008). These 3-cyanoquinolines may be substituted at carbon-5 through carbon-8 with an unsubstituted phenyl, alkene or alkyne group. A 3-cyanoquinoline with a 4-(2-methylanilino) substituent having gastric (H+/K+)-ATPase inhibitory activity at high concentrations has been described [Ife, R., J. Med. Chem., 35(18), 3413 (1992)].
Some 3-cyanoquinolines are claimed as inhibitors of tumor necrosis factor (TNF) or phosphodiesterase IV. The application WO982007 claims 3-cyanoquinolines that may be unsubstituted at carbon-2 and substituted at carbon-4 with an aryloxy, cycloalkoxy, heteroaryloxy or anilino group. However these compounds must contain at carbon-8 a hydroxy, thioalkyl, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms or cycloalkoxy group optionally substituted with one or more halogens. These compounds must also contain at carbon-5 an imidazole, oxazole, or thiazole ring attached to the quinoline ring at carbon-2 and this hereroaryl ring must be fused to a 6-membered aromatic ring that may contain 1 or 2 nitrogen atoms in the ring. The application WO9857936 also claims 3-cyanoquinolines as inhibitors of tumor necrosis factor (TNF) or phosphodiesterase IV. These compounds may be unsubstituted at carbon-2 but must contain at carbon-8 a hydroxy, thioalkyl, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon aroms or cycloalkoxy group optionally substituted with one or more halogens. These compounds must contain at carbon-5 an aryl or heteroaryl ring that may be substituted. In addition these compounds may contain a aryloxy, cycloalkoxy, or heteroaryloxy group at carbon-4. However when an amino group is present at carbon-4 the amino group must be substituted by an alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, heterocyclosulfonyl, arylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, heterocyclocarbonyl or alkylsulfonyl group.
The applications WO9744036 and WO9744322 claim additional 3-cyanoquinolines as inhibitors of tumor necrosis factor (TNF) or phosphodiesterase IV but these applications do not claim the substituents at carbon-5 through carbon-8 of the 3-cyanoquinolines claimed herein.
The applications WO9404526 and WO9404527 claim 3-cyanoquinolines as pesticides. These 3-cyanoquinolines may be unsubstituted at carbon-2, but differ from the compounds claimed herein that they must contain at carbon-4 a group of formula xe2x80x94Y(CH2)2-phenyl, xe2x80x94Y(CH2)2-pyridine or xe2x80x94Y(CH2)2-pyridazine, where Y is O, CH2, NH or N-alkyl. These applications also do not claim the substituents at carbon-5 through carbon-8 of the 3-cyanoquinolines claimed herein.
A series of patent applications, WO9719927, WO9602509, and WO9532948 claim 3-cyanoquinolines as neurokinin inhibitors. However these compounds must contain at carbon-4 of the quinoline a group of the formula C(X)NRR wherein X is O, S or Nxe2x80x94CN and in addition carbon-2 of the quinoline can not be unsubstituted.
Several patents and patent applications claim 3-cyanoquinolines as inhibitors of leukotriene biosynthesis. While some of these, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,916, 5,104,882, EP349062 and DE19532714, claim compounds with the substituents at carbon-4 and at carbon-5 through carbon-8 of the cyanoquinoline claimed herein, all of the compounds must contain a substituent at carbon-2.
Several patent applications claim 3-cyanoquinolines as angiotensin II antagonists. EP499415 claims 3-cyanoquinolines, unsubstituted at carbon-2 and substituted at carbon-4 with a group of the formula NRCH2Ph, wherein R is H or lower alkyl and Ph is phenyl which must be substituted by a tetrazole, C(O)NHtetrazole or other specified groups. This application does not claim the substituents at carbon-5 through carbon-8 of the 3-cyanoquinolines claimed herein. A series of patent applications EP527534, EP456442 and GB2264710 claim 3-cyanoquinolines, unsubstituted at carbon-2 and substituted at carbon-4 with a group of the formula OCH2Ph, but these applications do not claim the substituents at carbon-5 through carbon-8 of the 3-cyanoquinolines claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,883 describes a series of compounds including quinolines as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. These quinoline compounds are unsubstituted at carbon-3. Patent application WO9609294 describes quinazolines and quinolines substituted at carbon-4 by anilino, phenoxy and thiophenoxy groups as tyrosine kinase inhibitors, however the quinoline compounds are unsubstituted at carbon-3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,415 describes quinolines substituted at carbon-4 by a benzylamino or benzylthio group as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. These quinolines however must contain an ethyl ester group at carbon-3. Additional quinoline compounds substituted with an ethyl ester at carbon-3 and an anilino group at carbon-4 are claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,804 as antisecretory and antiulcer compounds.
Patent application WO9813350 describes 3-fluoroquinolines, quinolines, 1,6-naphthyridines and 1,7-naphthyridines substituted at carbon-4 by anilino, phenoxy and thiophenoxy groups as tyrosine kinase inhibitors, but does not include the 3-cyano group contained in the quinoline, 1,6-naphthyridine and 1,7-naphthyridine compounds of the present invention.
Several patents and patent applications disclose quinazolines with anilino groups at carbon-4 and substituted at carbons-5 to 8 with a phenyl, naphthyl, alkene, alkyne or a 5-6 membered heteroaryl group as kinase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,630 describes quinazolines substituted at carbon-7 with a phenyl, naphthyl or 5-6 membered heteroaromatic ring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,572 describes 4-anilinoquinazolines substituted at carbon-6 with a phenyl, naphthyl or 5-6 membered heteroaryl group that may be directly attached to the quinazoline or attached via a carbonyl, alkyl or hydroxymethylene linker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,464 describes 4-anilinoquinazolines substituted at carbon-6 by a nitrogen containing heteroaryl group that is linked to the quinazoline via a nitrogen atom. The application EP837063 describes quinazolines that are substituted at carbons-5 to 8 with one or more optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl, or phenyl rings either directly attached to the quinazoline or attached via an alkene or alkyne linker.
Additionally, the application WO9802434 describes quinazolines and quinolines, as kinase inhibitors, unsubstituted at carbon-3, that are substituted at carbons-5 to 8 with one or more optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl or phenyl rings. Patent applications WO9802437 and WO9935146 further describe ring systems, including quinolines, 1,6-naphthyridines and 1,7-naphthytidines with anilino groups at carbon-4 and substituted at carbons-5 to 8 with one or more optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered heteroatyl or phenyl rings, as kinase inhibitors and which do not disclose the 3-cyano group of the present invention.
The compounds of the present invention are 3-cyanoquinolines with a suitably substituted heteroaryl, bicyclic heteroaryl, aryl, alkene or alkyne group at carbon-5, carbon-6, carbon-7, or carbon-8. Alternative names for 3-cyanoquinolines include 3-quinolinecarbonitriles and quinoline-3-carbonitriles. Also included in the present invention, are 3-cyano-1,6-naphthyridines with a suitably substituted heteroaryl, bicyclic heteroaryl, alkene or alkyne group at carbon-5, carbon-7, or carbon-8 and 3-cyano-1,7-naphthyridines with a suitably substituted heteroaryl, bicyclic heteroaryl, aryl, alkene or alkyne group at carbon-5, carbon-6, or carbon-8. The compounds of the present invention inhibit the activity of protein kinases that are required for cell growth and differentiation and are therefore useful for the treatment of certain diseases that result from activity of these protein kinases. The compounds of this invention are anti-cancer agents and are useful for the treatment of cancer in mammals. Further, the compounds of this invention are useful for the treatment of polycystic kidney disease in mammals.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided compounds represented by Formula (I): 
wherein:
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94;
n is an integer of 0 or 1;
m is an integer of 0 to 2;
q is an integer of 0 to 5;
p is an integer of 2 to 5;
s is an integer of 0 to 5;
r is an integer of 0 to 5;
J is halogen;
A is xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)(C(R9)2)rxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, -cycloalkyl- or is absent;
T and Z are each independently carbon or N, provided that both T and Z are not simultaneously N;
R1 is selected from a cycloalkyl ring of 3 to 10 carbon atoms, optionally substituted with one or more independently selected alkyl groups of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; aryl of 6 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
a heteroaryl ring having 5 or 6 atoms containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms or particularly 1 or 2 heteroatoms which may be the same or different, selected from N, O and S wherein the heteroaryl ring may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94R7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
a bicyclic heteroaryl ring system having 8 to 20 atoms containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms which may be the same or different selected from N, O and S wherein the bicyclic heteroaryl ring system may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)q, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)q, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms; and a moiety of the formula 
E is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHR5xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CR5R5xe2x80x94;
Q is xe2x80x94NR5R5 and further provided that when each R5 is independently selected from alkyl and alkenyl, R5R5 may optionally be taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached forming a heterocyclyl ring of 3 to 8 atoms, optionally containing 1 or 2 additional heteroatoms which may be the same or different selected from N, O and S;
R1a, R1b, R1c, R1d and R1e are each, independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, -aryl, xe2x80x94CH2aryl, xe2x80x94NHaryl, xe2x80x94Oaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)maryl, xe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94NHR11 and xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q;
R2a, R2b, and R2c, are each, independently selected from xe2x80x94H, -aryl, xe2x80x94CH2aryl, xe2x80x94Oaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)maryl, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, R11, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q, xe2x80x94Gxe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pxe2x80x94R12, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94R12, 
G is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94;
R3 is selected from alkenyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, optionally substituted with one or more of xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)pR12, and xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH; alkynyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, optionally substituted with one or more of xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pR12, and xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH; aryl of 6 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different selected from xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2. xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pR12, and xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH; a heteroaryl ring having 5 or 6 atoms containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms or particularly 1 or 2 heteroatoms which may be the same or different, selected from N, O and S where the heteroaryl ring may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different selected from xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)qR12, and xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH; a bicyclic heteroaryl ring system having 8 to 20 atoms containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms which may be the same or different selected from N, O and S wherein the bicyclic heteroaryl ring system may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different selected from xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pR12, and xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH;
R4 is selected from xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, optionally substituted with one or more of xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)qR10, and xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH; alkenyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, optionally substituted with one or more of xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pR12, and xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH; alkynyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, optionally substituted with one or more of xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pR12, and xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH; aryl of 6 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different selected from xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pR12, and xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH; a heteroaryl ring having 5 or 6 atoms containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms or particularly 1 or 2 heteroatoms which may be the same or different, selected from N, O and S wherein the heteroaryl ring may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different selected from xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pR12, and xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH; a bicyclic heteroaryl ring system having 8 to 20 atoms containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms which may be the same or different selected from N, O and S wherein the bicyclic heteroaryl ring system may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different selected from xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pR12, and xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH;
R5 is a monovalent group independently selected from alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, preferred is 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and alkynyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
R6 is a divalent group selected from alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and alkynyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
R7 is a divalent alkyl group of 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
R8 is a cycloalkyl ring of 3 to 10 carbon atoms that may optionally be substituted with one or more alkyl groups of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; aryl of 6 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different selected from xe2x80x94H, -aryl, xe2x80x94CH2aryl, xe2x80x94NHaryl, xe2x80x94Oaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)maryl, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94OR , xe2x80x94NHR11, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94R6R12, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5 and xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q; a heteroaryl ring having 5 or 6 atoms containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms or particularly 1 or 2 heteroatoms which may be the same or different, selected from N, O and S wherein the heteroaryl ring may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different selected from xe2x80x94H, -aryl, xe2x80x94CH2aryl, xe2x80x94NHaryl, xe2x80x94Oaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)maryl, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94NHR11, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6R12, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5 and xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q; a bicyclic heteroaryl ring system having 8 to 20 atoms containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms which may be the same or different selected from N, O and S wherein the bicyclic heteroaryl ring system may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different selected from xe2x80x94H, -aryl, xe2x80x94CH2aryl, xe2x80x94NHaryl, xe2x80x94Oaryl, xe2x80x94S(O)maryl, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94NHR11, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6R12, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5 and xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q;
R9 is independently xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94F or xe2x80x94R5;
R10 is an alkyl group of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, preferred is 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R11 is a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
R12 is xe2x80x94N(O)nR13R14 or xe2x80x94N+(R10R13R14)Jxe2x88x92; provided that when R12 is N(O)nR13R14 and n is 1, R13 or R14 are not H;
R13 and R14 are independently selected from a group consisting of xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qaryl-R15, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qheteroaryl-R15, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qheterocyclyl-R15, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pOR16, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pNR16R17, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pS(O)mR16, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pCO2R16, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pC(O)NHR16 and xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pC(O)R15; further provided that R13 and R14 may optionally be taken together with the nitrogen to which they are attached forming a heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or bicyclyl heteroaryl ring optionally substituted on either nitrogen or carbon by one or more selected from the group, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qarylR15, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qheteroarylR15, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qheterocyclylR15, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qCO2R16, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qC(O)NHR16, and xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qC(O)R15; or optionally substituted on carbon by xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94(C(R7)2)qOR16, xe2x80x94(C(R )2)qNR16R17, and xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mR16; or optionally substituted on nitrogen by xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pOR16, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pNR16R17, and xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pS(O)mR16;
R15 is independently selected from a group consisting of xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qaryl, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qheteroaryl, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qheterocyclyl, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qCO2R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qCONHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qCONR10R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qCOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qCO2H, and xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qCONH2;
R16 and R17 are independently selected from a group consisting of xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qaryl, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qheteroaryl, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qheterocyclyl, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pNH2, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pNR10R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pS(O)mR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pCO2R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pCONR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pCONR10R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pCOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pCO2H, and xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)pCONH2;
R18 is independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94H, -aryl, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5 and xe2x80x94R6Q;
provided that, when T and Z are carbon, A is absent, r is 0 and R4 is xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH, then,
a. R3 is not unsubstituted thiophene, furan, thiazole, imidazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, tetrazole, pyridine, phenyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; or
b. R3 is not monosubstituted by xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, or xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10 when R3 is thiophene, furan, thiazole, imidazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, tetrazole or pyridine; and
c. R13 and R14 are not alkyl of 1 to6 carbon atoms when R3 is thiophene, furan, thiazole, imidazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, tetrazole or pyridine when R3 is substituted by xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12 and R12 is xe2x80x94NR13R14;
further provided that, when T and Z are carbon, A is absent and R4 is phenyl, then,
a. R4 is not substituted by xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R7)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qJ or xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2 or unsubstituted when R3 is thiophene, furan, thiazole, imidazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, tetrazole or pyridine; and
b. R13 and R14 are not independently alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms when R3 is thiophene, furan, thiazole, imidazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, tetrazole or pyridine, wherein R4 is substituted by xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12 and s is 0 and R12 is xe2x80x94NR13 R14;
additionally provided that, when T and Z are carbon, then,
a. carbon-8 is not substituted by xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, or xe2x80x94OR11 when carbon-5 is substituted by an imidazole, oxazole or thiazole ring that is fused to a 6-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring having 0 to 2 nitrogen atoms and wherein the fused bicyclic heteroaryl ring is attached to carbon-5 of Formula (I) via carbon-2 of the imidazole, oxazole or thiazole ring; and
b. carbon-8 is not substituted by xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, or xe2x80x94OR11 when X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and carbon-5 is substituted by aryl or heteroaryl;
further provided that when either T or Z are N, then R2c is absent; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Among the preferred groups of compounds of Formula (I) of this invention including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are those in the subgroups below, wherein the other variables of Formula (I) in the subgroups are as defined above wherein:
a) X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
b) T and Z are carbon;
c) T is N and Z is carbon;
d) T is carbon and Z is N;
e) T and Z are carbon, n is 0 and X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
f) T is carbon and Z is N, n is 0 and X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
g) T is N and Z is carbon, n is 0and X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
h) T and Z are carbon, n is 0, X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 and R1 is aryl;
i) T is carbon and Z is N, n is 0, X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 and R1 is aryl;
j) T is N and Z is carbon, n is 0, X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 and R1 is aryl;
Among the additionally preferred groups of compounds of Formula (I) of this invention including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are those in the subgroups below, wherein the other variables of Formula (I) in the subgroups are as defined above wherein:
a) 3-cyanoquinolines, 3-cyano-1,6-naphthyridines and 3-cyano-1,7-naphthyridines of Formula (I) wherein:
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n is 0;
R1 is a phenyl ring optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR6, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7 OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)q, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)q, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
b) 3-cyanoquinolines, of Formula (I) wherein:
T and Z are carbon;
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n is 0;
R1 is a phenyl ring optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)q, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)q, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
c) 3-cyanoquinolines, 3-cyano-1,6-naphthyridines and 3-cyano-1,7-naphthyridines of Formula (I) wherein:
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n is 0;
A is absent;
R1 is a phenyl ring optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)rR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NOR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)q, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)q, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
d) 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (I) wherein:
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
T and Z are carbon;
n is 0;
A is absent;
R1 is a phenyl ring optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2 xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(Rs)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)q, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
e) 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (I) wherein:
T and Z are carbon;
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n is 0;
R1 is a phenyl ling substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
A is absent;
R4 is (C(R9)2)rH;
r is 0;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Among the broadly preferred groups of compounds of Formula (I) of this invention including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are those in the subgroups below, wherein the other variables of Formula (I) in the subgroups are as defined above wherein:
a) 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (I) wherein:
T and Z are carbon;
R2a and R2b are hydrogen;
R2c is selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5 and
xe2x80x94S(O)mR5;
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n is 0;
R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NH5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6 SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
b) 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (I) wherein:
T and Z are carbon;
R2a and R2b are hydrogen;
R2c selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5 and
xe2x80x94S(O)mR5;
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n is 0;
R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR5NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
A is absent;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
c) 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (I) wherein:
T and Z are carbon;
R2a and R2b are hydrogen;
R2c is selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5 and xe2x80x94S(O)mR5;
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n is 0;
R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
R4 is xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH;
r is 0;
A is absent;
R3 is attached to carbon-7 of Formula (I) and is selected from aryl, heteroaryl, bicyclic heteroaryl, alkenyl, alkynyl wherein each aryl, heteroaryl, bicyclic heteroaryl, alkenyl, and alkynyl is optionally substituted by one or more of xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, G(C(R9)pOR10, G(C(R9)2)pOH, and G(C(R9)2)pR12;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
d) 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (I) wherein:
T and Z are carbon;
R2a and R2b are hydrogen;
R2c is selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5 and xe2x80x94S(O)mR5;
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n is 0;
R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)q, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
R4 is xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH;
r is 0;
A is absent;
R3 is attached to carbon-6 of Formula (I) and is selected from aryl, heteroaryl, bicyclic heteroaryl, alkenyl, alkynyl wherein each aryl, heteroaryl, bicyclic heteroaryl, alkenyl, and alkynyl is optionally substituted by one or more of xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, 1,3-dioxolane, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CO2R10, xe2x80x94CONHR10, xe2x80x94COR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOH, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHR10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNH2, G(C(R9)2)pOR10, xe2x80x94G(C(R9)2)pOH, and G(C(R9)2)pR12;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Among the more preferred groups of compounds of Formula (I) of this invention including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are those in the subgroups below wherein the other variables of Formula (I) in the subgroups are as defined above wherein:
a) 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (I) wherein:
T and Z are carbon;
R2a and R2b are hydrogen;
R2c is attached to carbon-6 or carbon-7 of Formula (I) and is selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5 and xe2x80x94S(O)mR5;
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n is 0;
R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
R4 is xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH;
r is 0;
A is absent;
R3 is attached to carbon-6 or carbon-7 of Formula (I) and is selected from aryl, heteroaryl, bicyclic heteroaryl, alkenyl, alkynyl wherein each aryl, heteroaryl, bicyclic heteroaryl, alkenyl, alkynyl is optionally substituted by one or more of xe2x80x94R10, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12, xe2x80x94CHO, and 1,3-dioxolane;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
b) 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (I) wherein:
T and Z are carbon;
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n is 0;
R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
R2a and R2b are H;
R2c is attached to carbon-6 of Formula (I) and is selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5 and xe2x80x94S(O)mR5;
R3 is attached to carbon-7 of Formula (I) and is selected from heteroaryl, phenyl, alkenyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms or alkynyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms with each heteroaryl, phenyl, alkenyl and alkynyl group further substituted by one or more of the group xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12;
A is absent;
R4 is (C(R9)2)rH;
r is 0;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
c) 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (I) wherein:
T and Z are carbon;
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n is 0;
R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and xe2x80x94YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
R2a and R2b are H;
R2c is attached to carbon-7 of Formula (I) and is selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5 and xe2x80x94S(O)mR5;
R3 is attached to carbon-6 of Formula (I) and is selected from heteroaryl, phenyl, alkenyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms or alkynyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms with each heteroaryl, phenyl, alkenyl and alkynyl group substituted by one or more of the group xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)sR12;
A is absent;
R4 is xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH;
r is 0;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
d) 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (I) wherein:
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
T and Z are carbon;
n is 0;
R2a and R2b are H;
R2c is attached to carbon-6- or carbon-7 of Formula (I) and is selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5 and xe2x80x94S(O)mR5;
R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NH7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x946C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and xe2x80x94YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis- and trans- xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
R3 is attached to carbon-6 or carbon-7 of Formula (I) and is alkenyl of 2 carbon atoms;
A is absent;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
e) 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (I) wherein:
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
T and Z are carbon;
n is 0;
R2a and R2b are H;
R2c is attached to carbon-6 or carbon-7 of Formula (I) and is selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5 and xe2x80x94S(O)mR5;
R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be the same or different independently selected from xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94J, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94R5, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94NHR5, xe2x80x94Q, xe2x80x94S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHSO2R5, xe2x80x94R6OH, xe2x80x94R6OR5, xe2x80x94R6NH2, xe2x80x94R6NHR5, xe2x80x94R6Q, xe2x80x94R6SH, xe2x80x94R6S(O)mR5, xe2x80x94NHR7OH, xe2x80x94NHR7OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OH, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7OR5, xe2x80x94NHR7NH2, xe2x80x94NHR7NHR5, xe2x80x94NHR7Q, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NH2, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7NHR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)R7Q, xe2x80x94OR7OH, xe2x80x94OR7OR5, xe2x80x94OR7NH2, xe2x80x94OR7NHR5, xe2x80x94OR7Q, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94OR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94NHR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6C(O)H, xe2x80x94R6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OH, xe2x80x94R6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6C(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6C(O)Q, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)NHR5, xe2x80x94R6OC(O)Q and YR8 groups wherein Y is independently selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)m(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR10(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qS(O)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)qNR10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, cis and trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and cycloalkyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms;
R3 is attached to carbon-6 or carbon-7 of Formula (I) and is alkynyl of 2 carbon atoms;
A is absent;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Preferred compounds of the invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof are:
4-(4-Chloro-2-fluoroanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[(E)-2-(4-pyridinyl)ethenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[(E)-2-(2-pyridinyl)ethenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroanilino)-7-[(E)-2-(4-pyridinyl)ethenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-formyl-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7[5-(4-Morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-4-(4-phenoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-Benzylanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroanilino)-7-{5-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolincarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroanilino)-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl }-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinyl)1-pentynyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroanilino)-7-[(E/Z)-5-(4-morpholinyl)-1-pentenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroarnilino)-7-(3-hydroxy-1-propynyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroanilino)-7-[3-(dimethylamino)-l1-propynyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroanilino)-7-[(E/Z)-6-(4-morpholinyl)-1-hexenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[4,5-Bis(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]4-(2,4-dichloranilino)3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroanilino)-7-[5-(2-pyridinyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[4,5-Bis(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(E)-3-(4-morpholinyl)-1-propenyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[4-(4-morpholinyl)butyl]-2-thienyl}3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3 -quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[3-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{4-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{3-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{4-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{4-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-6-methoxy-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{4-[2-(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)ethyl]phenyl}3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[5-(4morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[3,4-Bis(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[3,4-Bis(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-7-{3-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-7-[3-(4-morpholinylmethyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-7-{4-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-formyl-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloroanilino)-7-(5-formyl-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-(5-formyl-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
(2R)-1-({5-[3-Cyano4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]-2-furyl}methyl)-2-pyrrolidinecarboxamide,
7-[5-(4-Morpholinylmethyl)-3-pyridinyl]-4-(4-phenoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-formyl-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[(E)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[5-(4-Morpholinylmethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-4-(4-phenoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(phenylsulfonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-7-(1H-pyrrol-1-yl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(3-Bromoanilino)-6-(2-formyl-1H-pyrrol-1-yl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(3-Chloro-4-fluoro-phenylamino)-7-methoxy-6-(1H-pyrrol-1-yl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(4-formylphenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{1-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]-1H-imidazol-5-yl}3-quinolinecarbonitrile, 4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[2-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[4-(4-morpholinyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-formyl-1-methyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[1-methyl-5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{1-methyl-5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[1-methyl-5-({[2-(phenylsulfonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[1-methyl-5-({[2-(methylsulfonyl)ethyl]-amino}methyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(2-pyridinyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(5-{[Bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(methylsulfonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{2-Chloro-4-fluoro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{2xe2x80x94Chloro-5-methoxy-4-methylanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[6-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quninolinecarbonitrile,
7-[4,5-Bis(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(4-formylphenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
(2R)-1-{4-[3-Cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]benzyl}-2-pyrrolidinecarboxamide,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[4-({[2-(phenylsulfonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{4-[(dimethylamino)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{4-[(diethylamino)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[4-({[2-(methylsulfonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperdinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethynyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[2-(2-pyridinyl)ethynyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-pyrrol-1-yl-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{(2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1H-pyrrol-1-yl }-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[5-(1,3-Dioxolan-2-yl)-3-thienyl]-4-[3-methyl-4-(2-pyridinylmethoxy)anilino]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[3-Methyl-4-(2-pyridinylmethoxy)anilino]-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino]-7-(2-formyl-1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)-quinoline-3-carbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-[4-(1-piperazinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-}amino-7-{4-[(4-isopropyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
(E)-3-[3-Cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]-2-propenoic acid,
(1-{4-[3-Cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]benzyl}-4-piperidinyl)acetic acid,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[4-(hydroxymethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[4-(Chloromethyl)phenyl]-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[4-(1H-1,2,3-triazol-1-ylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino]-7-[4-(1H-tetraazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]methyl}-2-pyridinyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
Methyl 1-{[6-(4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-3-cyano-7-quinolinyl)-3-pyridinyl]methyl}-4-piperidinecarboxylate,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-[5-(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-[6-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-[6-(4-(thiomorpholinyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[3-(morpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-2-yl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(3-formyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{3-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(2-(4-formylphenyl-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[2-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(1-naphthyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(2-naphthyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
N-{3-[3-Cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]phenyl}acetamide,
7-(1-Benzothien-2-yl)-4-2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(1-Benzothien-2-yl)-4-2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[3-Cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]benzoic acid,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(3-nitrophenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl)]anilino}-6-methoxy-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[3,4-Bis(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-6-methoxy-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-6-methoxy-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-6-methoxy-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-6-methoxy-7-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[4-(4-morpholinyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-[4-(4-morpholinylcarbonyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{4-[(2-methoxy)ethoxy]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2-Chloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[4-(Benzyloxy)-3-chloroanilino]-7-[3,4-bis(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[3,4-Bis(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-4-(2-chloro-5-methoxy-4-methylanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{4-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[4-(1-piperidinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
tert-Butyl 4-{4-[4-({3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-3-cyano-7-quinolinyl]benzyl}-1-piperazinecarboxylate,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{4-[(4-morpholinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[(E)-2-phenylethenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(2-phenylethynyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[2-(4-methylphenyl)ethynyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
tert-Butyl (E)-3-[3-cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]-2-propenoate,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(3-hydroxy-1-propynyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
Ethyl (1-{4-[3-Cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]benzyl}-4-piperidinyl)acetate,
Ethyl 1-{4-[3-cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]benzyl}-2-piperidinecarboxylate,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[3-(4-morpholinyl)-1-propynyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
1-{4-[3-Cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]benzyl}-2-piperidinecarboxylic acid,
Ethyl 1-(4-{3-cyano-4-[(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-7-quinolinyl}benzyl)-3-piperidinecarboxylate,
1-(4-{3-Cyano-4-[(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-7-quinolinyl}benzyl)-3-piperidinecarboxylic acid,
4-[(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{4-[(1,1-dioxido-4-thiomorpholinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{4-[(1-oxido-4-thiomorpholinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(3-Chloro-1-propynyl)-4-[(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[4-(4-thiomorpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-irnidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-(5-formyl-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-irnidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{5-[(4hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(hydroxymethyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(3-formyl-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
tert-Butyl 2-[3-cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]-1H-pyrrole-1-carboxylate,
7-[1,1xe2x80x2-Biphenyl]-4-yl-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-7-[3-(4-morpholinyl)-1-propynyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-Chloro-5-methoxy-2-methylanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[4,5-Bis(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-4-(4-phenoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[4,5-Bis(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(5-formyl-2-pyridinyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-pyridinyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(3-Aminophenyl)-4-[(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
1-{[6-(4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-3-cyano-7-quinolinyl)-3-pyridinyl]methyl}-4-piperidinecarboxylic acid,
1-{6-[3-Cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyphenylamino)-quinolin-7-yl]-pyridin-3-ylmethyl}-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid methyl ester,
1-{6-[3-Cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyphenylamino)-quinolin-7-yl]-pyridin-3-ylmethyl}-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-(5-chloro-2-pyridinyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-[5-(1-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-6-[5-(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-6-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-6-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-6-[6-(4-morpholinyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[6-(4-morpholinyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[2-(4-morpholinyl)-5-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[6-(4-morpholinyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[2-(4-morpholinyl)-5-pyrimidinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{6-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenoxy]-3-pyridinyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[6-(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[6-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[6-(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[6-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[6-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[6-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{6-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{6-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3Chloro4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{4-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-[3-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{3-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{3-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{6-[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]-3-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-[6-(1-piperidinyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{6-[(2-methoxyethyl)(methyl)amino]-3-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
Ethyl 1-{5-[4-({3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-3-cyano-7-quinolinyl]-2-pyridinyl}-4-piperidinecarboxylate,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-[6-(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{6-[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]-3-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{6-[(2-hydroxyethyl)(methyl)amino]-3-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-(5-{[4-(2- hydroxy-ethyl)-1-piperazinyl]-methyl}-2-pyridinyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-(5-thiomorpholinylmethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{6-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{6-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-(6-formyl-3-pyridinyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{6-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-[6-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-Chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]phenyl}amino)-7-{6-[(4-isopropyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[1-methyl-2-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-1H-imidazol-5-yl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{1-methyl-2-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-1H-imidazol-5-yl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(2-formyl-1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)-6-methoxy-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[4-({[2-(2-pyridinyl)ethyl]amino}-methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(4-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
Methyl 1-{4-[3-cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]benzyl}-4-piperidinecarboxylate,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-7-[1-methyl-2-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-1H-imidazol-5-yl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-Dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-7-{1-methyl-2-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-1H-imidazol-5-yl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2-Chloro-5-methoxy-4-methylanilino)-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2-Chloro-4-fluoro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2-Chloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
1-{4-[3-Cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-quinolinyl]benzyl}-4-piperidinecarboxylic acid,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile.
Additionally, preferred compounds of the invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof are:
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[4-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(4-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(4-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{4-[(dimethylamino)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(4-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[4-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{4-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(4-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{3-[(4hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[3-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(3-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(3-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{3-[(dimethylamino)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[3-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(3-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{3-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[3-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[3-(1-piperidinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{3-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(3-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{4-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[4-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(4-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(4-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[4-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(4-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[4-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[4-(1-piperidinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{4-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(4-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{3-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[3-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(3-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(3-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[3-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[3-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(3-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{3-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[3-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[3-(1-piperidinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{3-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(3-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-thienyl]-4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dimethylanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-3-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}-methyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylanilino)-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-chloro-4xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-5-methyl[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl}amino)-7-{4-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4xe2x80x2-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-5-methyl[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]amino}-7-[4-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-5-methyl-4xe2x80x2-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl)amino]-7-(4-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-5-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(4-morpholinylmethyl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]amino}-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-5-methyl[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl)amino]-7-(4-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-chloro-5-methyl-4xe2x80x2-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl][1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl}amino)-7-{4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-5-methyl-4xe2x80x2-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]amino}-7-[4-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-5-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(1-piperidinylmethyl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]amino}7-[4-(1-piperidinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-chloro-4xe2x80x2-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-5-methyl[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl}amino)-7-{4-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4xe2x80x2-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-5-methyl[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl)amino]-7-(4-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-chloro-3xe2x80x2-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-5-methyl[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl}amino)-7-{3-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-3xe2x80x2-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-5-methyl[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]4-yl]amino}-7-[3-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-5-methyl-3xe2x80x2-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl)amino]-7-(3-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinylmethyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-5-methyl-3xe2x80x2-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl)amino]-7-(3-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-3xe2x80x2-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-5-methyl[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]amino}-7-[3-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-5-methyl-3xe2x80x2-(4-morpholinylmethyl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]amino}-7-[3-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-3xe2x80x2-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-5-methyl[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl)amino]-7-(3-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-chloro-5-methyl-3xe2x80x2-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl)[]1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl}amino)-7-{3-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-5-methyl-3xe2x80x2-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)[1,1-biphenyl]-4-yl]amino}-7-[3-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-5-methyl-3xe2x80x2-(1-piperidinylmethyl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]amino}-7-[3-(1-piperidinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-({3-chloro-3xe2x80x2-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-5-methyl[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl}amino)-7-{3-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-3xe2x80x2-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-5-methyl[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl)amino]-7-(3-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{2-chloro-4-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-6-methylanilino}-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[2-chloro-6-methyl-4-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-3-thienyl)anilino]-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[2-chloro-6-methyl-4-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)anilino]-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{2-chloro-4-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-6-methylanilino}-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{2-chloro-6-methyl-4-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]anilino}-7-[5(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2-chloro-6-methyl-4-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}anilino)-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{2-chloro-6-methyl-4-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]anilino}-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{2-chloro-6-methyl-4-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]anilino}-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2-chloro-4-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-6-methylanilino)-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[2-chloro-4-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-3-thienyl)-6-methylanilino]-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[4-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}-methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{4-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(4-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[3-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(3-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(3-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[3-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{3-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[(3-chloro-4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{4-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(4-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[4-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(4-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[4-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{4-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(4-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{3-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[3-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(3-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(3-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[3-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(3-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{5-[(4-methyl-l1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl)-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-thienyl-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[(4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)aminomethyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl3-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(phenylsulfanyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{4-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[4-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(4-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(4-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[4-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(4-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)aminomethyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-1[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[4-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[4-(1-piperidinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{4-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[3-chloro-4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(4-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(4-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[4-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(4-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[{4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[4-(1-piperidinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{4-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(4-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{3-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[3-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(3-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(3-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[3-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[3-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(3-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{3-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[3-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{3-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(3-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-pyridinyl]-4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-pyridinyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-2-pyridinyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-{[4-(3-furylmethyl)phenyl]amino}-7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(4-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(4-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[4-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(4-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[4-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-furyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-(1-piperidinylmethyl)-2-furyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-furyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-3-thienyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-pyridinyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-pyridinyl)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-[(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl)-2-pyridinyl]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{4-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[4-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(4-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{4-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[4-(1-piperidinylmethyl)phenyl]-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{4-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{3-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]phenyl}-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[3-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(3-[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}phenyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(3-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[3-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[3-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(3-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}phenyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{3-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]phenyl}-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[3-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[3-(1-piperidinylmethyl)phenyl]-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-((3-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-furyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[5-({[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-thienyl]-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{5-[(4-ethyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-2-thienyl}-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}-2-thienyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(5-{[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[5-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-3-thienyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3-thienyl}-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-{5-[(4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl)methyl]-2-pyridinyl}-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(5-{[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]methyl}-2-pyridinyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methyl}-2-pyridinyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile,
7-[5-({[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]amino}methyl)-2-pyridinyl)-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile and
7-[(5-{[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl)-2-pyridinyl]-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile.
For the compounds of Formula (1) defined above and referred to herein, unless otherwise noted, the following terms are defined:
Halogen, as used herein means chloro, fluoro, bromo and iodo.
Alkyl as used herein means a branched or straight chain having from 1 to 12 carbon atoms and more preferably from 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Exemplary alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl and hexyl optionally substituted with phenyl, phenyl optionally substituted with one or more substituents preferably from one to three substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, perhaloalkyl, halogen, nitro, hydroxy, amino, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkylamino and dialkylamino, thioalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl and acyl.
Alkenyl as used herein means a branched or straight chain having from 2 to 12 carbon atoms and more preferably from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, the chain containing at least one carbon-carbon double bond and all possible configurational isomers. Alkenyl, may be used synonymously with the term olefin and includes alkylidenes. Exemplary alkenyl groups include ethenyl, propenyl, 1,4-butadienyl, 3-hexen-1-yl and the like optionally substituted with phenyl, phenyl optionally substituted with one or more substituents preferably from one to three substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, perhaloalkyl, halogen, nitro, hydroxy, amino, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkylamino and dialkylamino, thioalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl and acyl.
An alkynyl group is defined as straight or branched carbon chain of 2 to 6 carbon atoms that contains at least one carbon-carbon triple bond and includes propynyl and the like optionally substituted with phenyl, phenyl optionally substituted with one or more substituents preferably from one to three substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, perhaloalkyl, halogen, nitro, hydroxy, amino, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkylamino and dialkylamino, thioalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl and acyl.
Alkoxy as used herein means an alkyl-Oxe2x80x94 group in which the alkyl group is as previously described. Exemplary alkoxy groups include methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, t-butoxy and polyethers including xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2 )2 OCH3.
Cycloalkyl as used herein means a simple carbocycle having a saturated ring having from 3 to 10 carbon atoms and more preferably from 3 to 6 carbon atoms optionally substituted with 1 to 3 independently selected alkyl groups of 1 to 12 carbon atoms. Exemplary cycloalkyl rings include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and adamantyl and the like.
Aryl as used herein means a mono or bicyclic aromatic ring having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms. Monocyclic rings preferably have 6 members and bicyclic rings preferably have 8, 9, 10 or 12 membered ring structures. Exemplary aryl groups include phenyl, alpha-naphthyl, beta-naphthyl, indene, and the like independently substituted with one or more substituents and more preferably with 1 to 4 substituents.
Heteroaryl denotes an unsubstituted or optional]y substituted monocyclic 5 or 6 membered ring, which contains 1 to 4, or particularly 1 or 2 heteroatoms which may be the same or different. Nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur are the preferred heteroatoms, provided that the heteroaryl does not contain Oxe2x80x94O, Sxe2x80x94S or Sxe2x80x94O bonds. Specific examples include thiophene, furan, pyrrole, pyrazole, imidazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, tetrazole, thiazole, oxazole, isothiazole, isoxazole, 1,3,4-oxadiazole, 1,2,4-oxadiazole, 1,3,4-thiadiazole, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, pyridazine and 1,3,5-triazine. The heteroaryl ring may be oxidized when a heteroatom is a nitrogen atom to provide the corresponding N-oxide, including pyridine-N-oxide. The heteroaryl ring may be oxidized on a sulfur atom to provide the corresponding sulfoxide or sulfone, including thiophene-1-oxide. The heterocyclic ring may contain a carbonyl group on one of the carbon atoms, such as 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-one.
Bicyclic heteroaryl as used herein refers to saturated or partial]y unsaturated bicyclic fused rings having 8 to 20 ring atoms containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms which may be the same or different independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur optionally substituted with 1 to 3 independently selected substituents which may be the same or different provided that the bicyclic heteroaryl does not contain Oxe2x80x94O, Sxe2x80x94S or Sxe2x80x94O bonds. Specific examples include: indole, 2,3-dihydroindole, 2-indazole, isoindazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, tetrahydroquinoline, benzofuran, benzothiophene, benzimidazole, benzotriazole, benzothiazole, benzoxazole, benzisoxazole, 1,2-benzopyran, cinnoline, phthalazine, quinazoline, 1,8-naphthyridine, pyrido[3,2-b]pyridine, pyrido[3,4-b]pyridine, pyrido[4,3-b]pyridine, pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidine, purine, and pteridine and the like. Either or both rings of the bicyclic ring system may be partially saturated, or fully saturated. The bicyclic group may be oxidized on a nitrogen atom to provide the corresponding N-oxide, such as quinoline-N-oxide. The bicyclic group may be oxidized on a sulfur atom to provide the corresponding sulfoxide or sulfone, such as benzothiophene-1-oxide. The bicyclic ring system may contain a carbonyl group on one of the carbon atoms, such as 2-indanone.
Heterocyclyl means a saturated or partial]y unsaturated monocyclic radical containing preferably 3 to 8 ring atoms, more preferably 3 to 7 ring atoms and most preferably 5 to 6 ring atoms selected from carbon, nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur with at least 1 and preferably 1 to 4, more preferably 1 to 2 nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur as ring atoms. Specific examples include but are not limited to morpholine, thiomorpholine, thiomorpholine-S-oxide, thiomorpholine-S,S-dioxide, piperidine, piperazine, pyrrolidine, aziridine, oxirane, tetrahydrothiophene, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-pyran, 1,4-pyran, dioxane, 1,3-dioxolane and tetrahydropyran. The heterocyclyl ring may be oxidized on a tri-substituted nitrogen atom to provide the corresponding N-oxide, such as N-ethylpiperazine-N-oxide, or the heterocyclyl ring may contain a carbonyl group on one of the carbon atoms, such as pyrrolidinone.
Thioalkyl as used herein means an alkyl-Sxe2x80x94 group in which the alkyl group is as previously described. Thioalkyl groups include thiomethyl and the like.
A carboxy group is defined as xe2x80x94C(O)OH, and an alkoxycarbonyl group is defined as xe2x80x94C(O)OR where R is alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms and includes methoxycarbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl and the like.
Carboxyalkyl is defined as HOOC-alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms.
Alkylamino is defined as a nitrogen atom substituted with an alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms.
Dialkylamino is defined as a nitrogen atom disubstituted with an alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms.
An acyl group is defined as a group xe2x80x94C(O)R where R is an alkyl or aryl radical and includes acetyl, trifluoroacetyl, benzoyl and the like.
Phenyl as used herein refers to a 6-membered aromatic ring.
Where terms are used in combination, the definition for each individual part of the combination applies unless defined otherwise. For instance, perhaloalkyl refers to an alkyl group, as defined above and perhalo refers to all hydrogen atoms on the alkyl group being substituted with a halogen as define above. An example is trifluoromethyl.
Some of the compounds of the invention have centers of asymmetry. The compounds may, therefore, exist in at least two and often more stereoisomeric forms. The present invention encompasses all stereoisomers of the compounds whether free from other stereoisomers or admixed with other stereoisomers in any proportion and thus includes, for instance, racemic mixture of enantiomers as well as the diastereomeric mixture of isomers. The absolute configuration of any compound may be determined by conventional X-ray crystallography. Optically active isomers may be prepared, for example, by resolving racemic derivatives or by asymmetric synthesis. The resolution can be carried out by the methods known to those skilled in the art such as in the presence of a resolving agent, by chromatography, or combinations thereof.
The compounds of Formula (I) may be obtained as inorganic or organic salts using methods known to those skilled in the art (Richard C. Larock, Comprehensive Organic Transformations, VCH publishers, 411-415, 1989). It is well known to one skilled in the art that an appropriate salt form is chosen based on physical and chemical stability, flowability, hydroscopicity and solubility. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of Formula (I) with an acidic moiety may be formed from organic and inorganic bases. For example with alkali metals or alkaline earth metals such as sodium, potassium, lithium, calcium, or magnesium or organic bases and N-tetraalkylammonium salts such as N-tetrabutylammonium salts. Similarly, when a compound of this invention contains a basic moiety, salts may be formed from organic and inorganic acids. For example salts may be formed from acetic, propionic, lactic, citric, tartaric, succinic, fumaric, maleic, malonic, mandelic, malic, phthalic, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, phosphoric, nitric, sulfuric, methanesulfonic, naphthalenesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, camphorsulfonic, and similarly known acceptable acids. The compounds can also be used in the form of esters, carbamates and other conventional prodrug forms, which when administered in such form, convert to the active moiety in vivo.
The present invention accordingly provides a pharmaceutical composition which comprises a compound of this invention in combination or association with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. In particular, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition which comprises an effective amount of a compound of this invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The compounds of this invention are certain substituted 3-cyanoquinolines, 3-cyano-1,6-naphthyridine and 3-cyano-1,7-naphthyridine containing compounds. The quinoline, 1,6-naphthyridine and 1,7-naphthyridine ring systems will be numbered as indicated in the formulae: 
In addition to the utilities, described herein some of the compounds of this invention are intermediates useful for the preparation of other compounds of this invention.
The compounds of this invention may be prepared from: (a) commercially available starting materials (b) known starting materials which may be prepared as described in literature procedures or (c) new intermediates described in the schemes and experimental procedures herein.
Reactions are performed in a solvent appropriate to the reagents and materials employed and suitable for the transformation being effected. It is understood by those skilled in the art of organic synthesis that the various functionalities present on the molecule must be consistent with the chemical transformations proposed. This may necessitate judgement as to the order of synthetic steps. Appropriate consideration must be made as to the protection of reactive functional groups to prevent undesired side reactions. For example, it may be necessary to protect primary or secondary amino or hydroxyl groups. Suitable protecting groups include, but are not limited to, tert-butoxycarbonyl (BOC), trimethylsilylethanesulfonamide (SES), benzyloxycarbonyl (CBZ) and benzyl (Bn) protecting groups. The BOC protecting group may be removed by treatment with an acid such as trifluoroacetic acid or concentrated hydrochloric acid and the SES protecting group may be removed with a fluoride salt, such as cesium fluoride or tetrabutylammonium fluoride. The CBZ and Bn protection groups may be removed by catalytic hydrogenation. Additional suitable protecting groups for hydroxy substituents include, but are not limited to, t-butyldimethylsilyl (TBDMS), tetra-hydropyranyl (THP), or isopropyl (i-Pr) protecting groups. The TBDMS and THP protecting groups may be removed by treatment with an acid such as acetic acid or hydrochloric acid while the i-Pr protecting group may be removed by aluminum trichloride.
Substituents on the starting materials may be incompatible with some of the reaction conditions. Such restrictions to the substituents which are compatible with the reaction conditions will be apparent to one skilled in the art. Reactions were run under inert atmospheres where appropriate.
The preparation of the compounds and intermediates of this invention encompassed by Formula (I) is described as follows where key intermediates for the preparation of compounds of Formula (I) are compounds of Formulae (II), (III), and (IV) wherein LG is attached to a carbon atom and designates a leaving group preferably Br, I or OTf where OTf designates a trifluoromethanesulfonate (triflate) group 
As shown in Scheme 1, a 3-bromoaniline 1 where T and Z are carbon atoms and R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined and LG is bromo and ethyl(ethoxymethylene)cyano acetate 2 may be heated at temperatures ranging from 60 to 120xc2x0 C. either neat or in an inert solvent which includes toluene and the like followed by cyclization in a 3:1 mixture of diphenyl ether and biphenyl at an optimal temperature of 260xc2x0 C. to provide a mixture of isomers 7-bromo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carbonitrile 3a and 5-bromo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carbonitrile 3b. The isomers may be separated by either recrystallization or chromatography. Heating of 7-bromo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carbonitrile 3a with a chlorinating reagent selected from phosphorus oxychloride and oxalyl chloride either neat or in an inert solvent which includes methylene chloride, provides the corresponding 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-cyanoquinoline 4 where T and Z are carbon atoms and R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined and LG is bromo. Reaction of 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-cyanoquinoline 4 with an aniline, phenol, thiophenol, amine, alcohol or thiol reagent 5 having the formula HXxe2x80x94(CH2 )nxe2x80x94R1, wherein R1, X and n are hereinbefore defined, gives the 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (II) where the leaving group LG may be bromo, where T and Z are carbon atoms, X, R1, R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined. The condensation may be accelerated by heating the reaction mixture together with a catalytic amount or one equivalent of pyridine hydrochloride or by using organic bases selected from triethylamine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, and diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene and the like or sodium hydride in an inert solvent, which includes tetrahydrofuran and the like or sodium or potassium alkoxides in the absence of solvent or in an inert solvent. 
The reaction sequence shown in Scheme 1 may be modified by substitution of 3-iodoaniline for 3-bromoaniline 1 where the LG may be iodo in place of bromo with the resulting compounds of Formula (II) now containing a 7-iodo group.
Scheme 2 shows an alternate route for the preparation of compounds of Formula (II). Reaction of 5-bromoanthranilic acid or ester 6 where T and Z are carbon atoms and R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined with N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal (DMF-DMA), in the presence or absence of a co-solvent selected from dimethylformamide and toluene gives the corresponding intermediate amidine which may be further reacted with the lithium anion of acetonitrile prepared by using a base which includes n-butyllithium, lithium di-isopropylamine, or the like in an inert solvent, preferably tetrahydrofuran, to give 6-bromo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carbonitrile 7. Heating 6-bromo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carbonitrile 7 with a chlorinating reagent selected from phosphorus oxychloride and oxalyl chloride either neat or in a solvent such as methylene chloride, provides the corresponding 6-bromo-4-chloro-3-cyanoquinoline 8 where T and Z are carbon atoms and R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined, which when reacted with an aniline, phenol, thiophenol, amine, alcohol or thiol reagent 5 of the formula HXxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R1, wherein R1, X and n are as previously defined, gives the 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (II) where the leaving group LG may be bromo. 
Alternatively compounds of Formulae (II), (III) or (IV) containing a triflate (-OTf) leaving group may be prepared as shown in Scheme 3. The phenolic group of an ester of formula 9 where T and Z are carbon atoms and R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined is protected with a benzyl group and subsequent nitration provides the 2-nitro derivative 10 . Removal of the benzyl group, formation of the triflate and reduction of the nitro group provides the aniline 11 where T and Z are carbon atoms and R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined. Further reaction of aniline 11 with N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal (DMF-DMA), in the presence or absence of a co-solvent selected from toluene and N,N-dimethylformamide, gives the corresponding intermediate amidine which is further reacted with the lithium anion of acetonitrile prepared by using a base which includes n-butyllithium, lithium di-isopropylamine, or the like in an inert solvent, preferably tetrahydrofuran, to give quinoline-3-carbonitrile 12. Heating quinoline-3-carbonitrile 12 with a chlorinating reagent selected from phosphorus oxychloride and oxalyl chloride either neat or in a solvent such as methylene chloride, provides the corresponding 4-chloro-3-cyanoquinoline 13 where T and Z are carbon atoms and R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined, which when reacted with an aniline, phenol, thiophenol, amine, alcohol or thiol reagent 5 of the formula HXxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R1, wherein R1, X and n are as previously defined, gives the 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (II) where the leaving group LG is -OTf where T and Z are carbon atoms and R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined. 
The compounds of Formulae (III) and (IV) may be prepared by routes analogous to those shown in Schemes 1-3. As shown in Scheme 4 oxidation of a 2-bromo pyridine 14, where T is a nitrogen atom, Z is a carbon atom, R2a, R2b are hereinbefore defined and R2c is absent and LG is bromo, using m-chloroperbenzoic acid forms the N-oxide followed by nitration to afford a 2-bromo-4-nitro-pyridine-N-oxide 15 which following subsequent reduction using iron in the presence of ammonium chloride provides a 4-amino-2-bromo pyridine 16. Using conditions analogous to those in Scheme 1, a 4-amino-2-bromo pyridine 16 and ethyl(ethoxymethylene)cyano acetate 2 are heated at temperatures ranging from 60 to 120xc2x0 C. either neat or in an inert solvent which includes toluene and the like followed by cyclization in a 3:1 mixture of diphenyl ether and biphenyl at an optimal temperature of 260xc2x0 C. to provide a 7-bromo-4-oxo-1,4,-dihydro-1,6-naphthyridine-3-carbonitrile 17 where T is a nitrogen atom, Z is a carbon atom, R2a and R2b are hereinbefore defined. Heating of a 7-bromo-4-oxo-1,4,-dihydro-1,6-naphthyridine-3-carbonitrile 17 with a chlorinating agent selected from phosphorus oxychloride and oxalyl chloride either neat or in a solvent such as methylene chloride, provides the corresponding 7-bromo-4-chloro-1,6-naphthyridine-3-carbonitrile 18. Reaction of a 7-bromo-4-chloro-1,6-naphthyridine-3-carbonitrile 18 with an aniline, phenol, thiophenol, amine, alcohol or thiol reagent 5 of the formula HXxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R1, wherein R1, X and n are as previously defined, gives the 3-cyano-1,6-naphthyridines of Formula (III) where the leaving group LG is bromo and where T is a nitrogen atom, Z is a carbon atom, R2a, R2b, X, R1 and n are hereinbefore defined. 
Compounds of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV) may be converted to compounds of Formula (I) of the invention by replacement of the leaving group (LG) of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV) with organometallic reagents and formation of a carbon-carbon bond. The organometallic reagents, which are organoboron and organotin reagents may be prepared as shown in Scheme 5.
Organoboron reagents of formula R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94BL1L2 19, wherein R3 is aryl, heteroaryl, and bicyclic heteroaryl, L1 and L2 are suitable ligands independently selected from alkoxy, alkyl and hydroxy and readily obtained by standard procedures, (R. D. Larsen, Current Opinion in Drug Discovery and Development, 2, No. 6, 651-667(1999)). Compounds of formula R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94H 20 or R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94Br 21 may be converted to the corresponding in organolithium by treatment with a lithium base which include n-BuLi. The organolithium may then be treated with an organoboron reagent of formula Q1xe2x80x94BL1L2 22 where Q1 is defined as a leaving group selected from alkoxy and the like to provide compounds of formula R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94BL1L2 19. Organoboron reagents of formula Q1xe2x80x94BL1L2 22 include alkyl borates including tri-isopropyl borate, wherein one of the tri-isopropyl groups functions as the leaving group Q1. Suitable L1 and L2 groups are independently hydroxy, alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms or alkoxy of 1 to 12 carbon atoms. In addition, the ligands L1L2 may be taken together with the boron to which they are attached to form a cyclic boron ester, where L1L2 may be oxyethyleneoxy and the like. Alternatively a compound of formula R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94Br 21 may be treated with an organoboron compound such as bis(pinacolato)diboron and the like in the presence of potassium acetate and a palladium catalyst including [1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene]dichloro-palladium(II) complex with dichloromethane in a solvent selected from dimethyl sulfoxide, N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), and dioxane and the like to provide the organoboron compound of formula R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94BL1L2 19.
Organotin reagents of formula R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94SnR3 24 may be readily obtained by standard procedures. Compounds of formula R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94H 20 or R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94Br 21 may be converted to the corresponding organolithium compound by treatment with a lithium base which includes n-BuLi. The organolithium compound may then be treated with an organotin compound of formula Q1xe2x80x94SnR3 23 which include tri-n-butylstannyl chloride where Q1 is a chloro leaving group to afford organotin reagents of formula R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94SnR3 24. Organoboron reagents of formula 19 and organotin reagent of formula 24 may be generated in situ and used without purification. 
Scheme 6 shows a route for the preparation of compounds of Formula (I) from the reaction of compounds of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV) in a solvent selected from tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, and ethylene glycol dimethyl ether and the like at temperatures preferably 60 to 150xc2x0 C. with reagents R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94BL1L2 19 or R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R 3xe2x80x94SnR3 24 in the presence of catalysts which include tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), palladium(II)chloride, nickel(II)bromide and the like, where A, R3 and R4 are hereinbefore defined. 
Specifically as shown in Scheme 7 compounds of Formula (I) wherein R3 is an alkene may be prepared via reaction of compounds of formula R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2 25 with compounds of Formula (II), (III) or (IV) in the presence of triphenylphosphine and a palladium catalyst, which include palladium acetate. Preferred solvents include trialkylamines such as triethylamine, or alternatively N,N-dimethylformamide with an equivalent of a base which include sodium bicarbonate. Similarly, compounds of Formula (I) wherein R3 is an alkyne group may be obtained by reaction of compounds of formula R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH 26 with compounds of Formula (II), (III) or (IV) in the presence of triphenylphosphine, copper(I) iodide and a palladium catalyst, which include dichloro bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (II). 
As shown in Scheme 8, an alternate route to some compounds of Formula (I) involves reaction of compounds of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV) with a stannane reagent 27 where R3 is an aryl, heteroaryl, or bicyclic heteroaryl which include 2-(tributylstannyl)-5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)furan, 2-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-1-methyl-5-(tributylstannyl)imidazole. The stannane reagent 27 may be reacted with compounds of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV) in an inert solvent which includes tetrahydrofuran or dioxane and the like in the presence of a palladium catalyst such as bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (II) chloride or 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane palladium (II) chloride to afford an acetal 28. The acetal protecting group may be removed by acid hydrolysis, preferably using aqueous hydrochloric acid with a cosolvent such as tetrahydrofuran, to give the aldehyde 29. Alternatively the aldehyde 29 may be obtained directly by reaction of compounds of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV) with a boronic acid reagent 30 where R3 is aryl, heteroaryl and bicyclic heteroaryl which include 4-formylphenyl boronic acid and the like, to also give aldehyde 29. The boronic acid reagent 30 may be reacted with compounds of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV) in a solvent selected from tetrahydrofuran and dioxane in the presence of a palladium catalyst which includes bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (II) chloride or 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane palladium (II) chloride. Aldehyde 29 may be treated with an amine 31 of formula HNR13R14, in a solvent selected from methylene chloride, dioxane and tetrahydrofuran in the presence of a reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride with the optional addition of a catalyst which includes acetic acid and the like. 
Alternatively compounds of the invention may be prepared by the routes shown in Schemes 9 and 10 where the organotin reagent R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94SnR3 24 or organoboron reagent R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94BL1L2 19, may be coupled to cyano compound 32 where T, Z, R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined to give intermediate 33 which may then be converted to the 4-chloro intermediate 34 by reaction with a chlorinating reagent selected from phosphorous oxychloride, oxalyl chloride and polymer supported triphenylphosphine and carbon tetrachloride, which when reacted with an aniline, phenol, thiophenol, amine, alcohol or thiol reagent 5 of the formula HXxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R1, wherein R1, X and n are as previously defined, gives compounds of Formula (I) of the invention 
Referring to Scheme 10, compounds of the formula R4xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2 25 coupled to cyano compound 32 where T, Z, R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined give intermediate 35 which may then be converted to the 4-chloro intermediate 36 by reaction with a chlorinating reagent selected from phosphorous oxychloride, oxalyl chloride and polymer supported triphenylphosphine and carbon tetrachloride, which when reacted with an aniline, phenol, thiophenol, amine, alcohol or thiol reagent 5 of the formula HXxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R1, wherein R1, X and n are as previously defined, to give compounds of Formula (I). 
Additional key intermediates for the preparation of compounds of Formula (I) are compounds of Formulae (V), (VI), and (VII), when in the primary amino group is attached to a carbon atom. 
Compounds of Formula (V) where T and Z are carbon atoms and R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined may be prepared as shown in Scheme 11. A 3-nitroaniline 37 where R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined and ethyl(ethoxymethylene)cyano acetate 2 are heated at temperatures ranging from 60 to 120xc2x0 C. either neat or in a solvent such as toluene followed by cyclization in a 3:1 mixture of diphenyl ether and biphenyl at an optimal temperature of 260xc2x0 C. to provide a mixture of 7-nitro-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile 38a and 5-nitro-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile 38b which may be separated by either recrystallization or chromatography. Heating of 7-nitro-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile 38a with a chlorinating agent selected from phosphorus oxychloride and oxalyl chloride either neat or in a solvent such as methylene chloride, provides the corresponding 4-chloro-7-nitro-3-cyanoquinoline 39 followed by reaction with an aniline, phenol, thiophenol, amine, alcohol or thiol reagent of formula HXxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R1 5 wherein R1, X and n are hereinbefore defined gives the 4-substituted 7-nitro-3-cyanoquinolines 40 where R2a, R2b, R2c, R1, X and n are hereinbefore defined and T and Z are carbon atoms. The condensation may be accelerated by heating the reaction mixture together with a catalytic amount or one equivalent of pyridine hydrochloride or by using bases such as tiethylamine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene or sodium hydride in an inert solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, or sodium or potassium alkoxides in an inert solvent, or in the absence of solvent. The nitro group may be reduced with iron and ammonium chloride in methanol and water, or with iron and acetic acid in methanol to give the 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (V). 
Scheme 12 shows an alternate route for the preparation of compounds of Formula (V). Reaction of a 3-nitroaniline 37 where R2a, R2b and R2c are hereinbefore defined with acetic anhydride (Ac2O) in water gives the corresponding acetamide 41. Reaction of the acetamide 41 with iron and ammonium chloride in methanol and water yields N-(3-aminophenyl)acetamide 42 which may be further reacted with ethyl(ethoxymethylene)cyano acetate 2 with heating at temperatures ranging from 60 to 120xc2x0 C. either neat or in an inert solvent which includes toluene followed by cyclization in a 3:1 mixture of diphenyl ether and biphenyl at an optimal temperature of 260xc2x0 C. to provide a mixture of N-(3-cyano-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-7-quinolinyl)acetamide 43a and N-(3-cyano-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-5-quinolinyl)acetamide 43b which may be separated by either recrystallization or chromatography. Heating of N-(3-cyano-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-7-quinolinyl)acetamide 43a with a chlorinating agent selected from phosphorus oxychloride and oxalyl chloride either neat or in a solvent which includes methylene chloride, provides the corresponding N-(4-chloro-3-cyano-7-quinolinyl)acetamide 44 followed by reaction with an aniline, phenol, thiophenol, amine, alcohol or thiol reagent of formula 5 HXxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R1, wherein R1, X and n are hereinbefore defined, followed by acid hydrolysis to give the 3-cyanoquinolines of Formula (V). The condensation may be accelerated by heating the reaction mixture together with a catalytic amount or one equivalent of pyridine hydrochloride or by using bases such as triethylamine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene or sodium hydride in an inert solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, or sodium or potassium alkoxides in an inert solvent or in the absence of solvent. 
Compounds of Formulae (V), (VI), and (VII) may be converted to compounds of Formula (I) of the invention by additional routes as shown in Schemes 13, 14, 15 and 16. As outlined in Scheme 13, reaction of the amino group bonded to a carbon atom of Formulae (V), (VI) and (VII) where T, Z, R2a, R2b, R2c, R1, X and n are hereinbefore defined with 2,5-dimethoxytetrahydrofuran 45 where A and R4 are hereinbefore defined, in acetic acid or N,N-dimethylformamide containing 4-chloropyridine hydrochloride at temperatures ranging from 70 to 110xc2x0 C. affords compounds of formula I where R3 is pyrrole and T, Z, R2a, R2b, R2c, R1, X, A, R4 and n are hereinbefore defined. 
Specifically as outlined in Scheme 14, reaction of the amino group bonded to a carbon atom of Formulae (V), (VI) and (VII) where T, Z, R2a, R2b, R2c, R1, X and n are hereinbefore defined may be reacted with furfuryl aldehyde 46 catalyzed by acids which include Amberlite IR-120 in 2-ethoxyethanol to give the corresponding pyrrole carboxaldehyde 47 which may be treated with an amine 31 of formula HNR13R14, where R13 and R14 are hereinbefore defined, which may be either a primary or secondary amine, in a solvent selected from methanol, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran and methylene chloride, with the optional addition of a cosolvent which includes N,N-dimethylformamide, in the presence of a reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride with the optional addition of a catalyst such as acetic acid to afford compounds of formula I where R3 is pyrrole, A is absent, R4 is xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH and r is 0.
It should be noted that compounds of formula 47 are also compounds of formula I where R3 is pyrrole, A is absent, R4 is xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH and r is 0. 
Alternatively, Scheme 15 shows that the pyrrole carboxaldehyde 47 may be reduced to an alcohol 48 using a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride. The resulting alcohol 48 may then be converted to pyrrole 49 having a leaving group LG selected from Cl, Br, p-toluenesulfonate (TsO), methanesulfonate (MsO) and trifluoromethanesulfonate (TfO). For example the alcohol may be converted into the corresponding chloride by a reagent such as thionyl chloride or phosphorus oxychloride in the presence of pyridine, or by hydrogen chloride. The leaving group LG may then be displaced by treatment with a primary or secondary amine of formula R3R14NH, 31 where R13 and R14 are hereinbefore defined, which may be either a primary or secondary amine to afford compounds of formula I where R3 is pyrrole, A is absent, R4 is xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH and r is 0.
It should be noted that compounds of formula 48 are also compounds of formula I where R3 is pyrrole, A is absent, R4 is xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH and r is 0. 
As outlined in Scheme 16, reaction of the amino group bonded to a carbon atom of Formulae (V), (VI) and (VII) where T, Z, R2a, R2b, R2c, R1, X and n are hereinbefore defined, with 2,5-dimethoxytetrahydrofuran 50 in acetic acid or N,N-dimethylformamide containing 4-chloropyridine hydrochloride at temperatures ranging from 70 to 110xc2x0 C. affords pyrrole 51 where T, Z, R2a, R2b, R2c, R1, X, and n are hereinbefore defined. Compounds of formula 51 are also compounds of Formula I where R3 is pyrrole, A is absent, R4 is xe2x80x94(C(R9)2)rH and r is 0. Further reaction of pyrrole 51 with paraformaldehyde and an amine 31 of formula HNR13R14 as the hydrochloride, where R13 and R14 are hereinbefore defined, which may be either a primary or secondary amine, in a solvent selected from methanol, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran and methylene chloride, with the optional addition of a cosolvent which includes N,N-dimethylformamide affords pyrrole compounds of Formula I. 
Scheme 17 shows an alternative route for the conversion of compounds of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV) to compounds of Formula (I) of the invention by initial reaction of compounds of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV), wherein the LG is bromo, with hexabutylditin, also known as bis(tributyltin), in N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of a base such as triethylamine and a catalyst such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)pallidium(0) at elevated temperatures, preferably around 100xc2x0 C. to provide the corresponding tin derivative 52. Reaction of 52 with bromo derivative 21 in a solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of a a catalyst such as dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)pallidium(II) at elevated temperatures, provides compounds of Formula (I) of the invention wherein R1, R2a, R2b, R2c, R3, R4, n, A,T, X, and Z are hereinbefore defined. 
Scheme 18 shows an alternate route for the preparation of compounds of Formula (I) from 29. The carboxaldehyde group of 29 may be reduced to an alcohol 53 with a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride. The resulting alcohol 53 may then be converted to 54 which has a leaving group LG selected from Cl, Br, p-toluenesulfonate (TsO), methanesulfonate (MsO) and trifluoromethanesulfonate (TfO). For example the alcohol is converted into the corresponding chloride by a reagent such as thionyl chloride or phosphorus oxychloride in the presence of pyridine, or by hydrogen chloride. The alcohol may also be converted to the chloride with 1-chloro-N,N, 2-trimethylpropenylamine in the presence of pyridine. The leaving group LG may then be displaced by treatment with a primary or secondary amine of formula R13R14NH, 31, where R13 and R14 are hereinbefore defined, which may be either a primary or secondary amine to afford compounds of Formula (I) of the invention wherein R1, R2a, R2b, R2c, R3, R13, R 14, n, T, X, and Z are hereinbefore defined, A is absent and R4 is xe2x80x94C((R9)2)rH where r is 0. 
Scheme 19 shows a route for the conversion of compounds of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV) to compounds of Formula (I) of the invention by reaction of compounds of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV), wherein the LG is bromo, with bromo derivative 21 in the presence of hexamethylditin and a catalyst such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)pallidium(0) in dioxane at elevated temperatures to provide compounds of Formula (I) of the invention wherein R1, R2a, R2b, R2c, R3, R4, n, A,T, X, and Z are hereinbefore defined 
Scheme 20 depicts the preparation of compounds of Formula (I) of the invention whereby compounds of Formulae (II), (III) and (IV), wherein the LG is bromo, may be reacted with bromo containing aldehydes of structure 55 in the presence of hexamethylditin and a catalyst such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)pallidium(0) in dioxane at elevated temperatures to provide compounds of structure 29. Aldehyde 29 may be treated with an amine 31 of formula HNR13R14, in a solvent selected from methylene chloride, dioxane and tetrahydrofuran in the presence of a reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride with the optional addition of a catalyst which includes acetic acid and the like to provide compounds of Formula (I) of the invention wherein R1, R2a, R2b, R2c, R3, R13, R14, n, T, X, and Z are hereinbefore defined, A is absent and R4 is xe2x80x94C((R9)2)rH where r is 0. 
Evaluation of representative compounds of this invention in several standard pharmacological test procedures indicated that the compounds of this invention possess significant antiproliferative activity and are inhibitors of protein tyrosine kinases. Based on the activity shown in the standard pharmacological test procedures, the compounds of this invention are therefore useful as antineoplastic agents. In particular, these compounds are useful in treating, inhibiting the growth of, or eradicating neoplasms such as those of the breast, kidney, bladder, mouth, larynx, esophagus, stomach, colon, ovary, lung, pancreas, liver, prostate and skin.
In addition to having antineoplastic properties, the compounds of the present invention are expected to be useful in treating a variety of protein tyrosine kinase associated disorders including, but not limited to, osteoporosis, osteoarthritis, restenosis, atherosclerosis, fibroplasia, angiofibromas, hemangiomas, diabetes, acute and chronic nephropathies, Kaposi""s sarcoma, atheroma, neovascular glaucoma, neovascularization associated with macular degeneration, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, transplant rejection, T-cell mediated hypersensitivity diseases, including gluten-sensitive enteropathy (Celiac disease), contact and delayed-type hypersensitivity, psoriasis, contact dermatitis, protection from ischemic or reperfusion injury such as that incurred during organ transplantation, stroke or myocardial infarction, transplantation tolerance induction, lupus, graft versus host disease, glomerulonephritis, serum sickness, respiratory and skin allergies, autoimmune alopecia, pernicious anemia, Hashimoto""s thyroiditis, autoimmune hyperthyroidism, Addison""s disease, multiple sclerosis, inflammatory bowel disease, acute inflammatory responses (for example acute respiratory distress syndrome), Behcet""s disease, atopic dermatitis, systemic sclerosis and eczema.
The test procedures used and results obtained are shown below.
c-Src Kinase Assay
Inhibitors of Src (partially purified preparation purchased from Upstate Biotechnologies) tyrosine kinase activity are analyzed in an ELISA format. The Boehringer Mannheim Tyrosine Kinase Assay Kit (Catalog number 1-534505) with a cdc2 substrate peptide containing Tyr15 is used for the assay. Horseradish Peroxidase (HRP)-conjugated anti-phosphotyrosine is used to detect phosphorylated peptide via a color reaction. Conditions recommended by the manufacturer are employed.
Reaction conditions: Five microliter aliquots of each compound prepared fresh at the time of the assay are added as a solution in 10 mM HEPES pH 7.5, 10% DMSO to the reaction well. Thirty-five microliters of reaction mix containing Src, buffer and peptide/bovine serum albumin mix are added to the compound wells and incubated at 30xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes (reaction buffer: 0.5 mM TrisHCl pH 7.5, 10 mM MgCl2, 0.1 mM EGTA, 0.5 mM Na3VO4). The reaction is started by addition of 10 microliters of ATP, incubated at 30xc2x0 C. for 1 hour, and stopped by addition of 20 microliters of 0.5M EDTA. The reaction mixture with the phosphorylated peptide is then transferred to a streptavidin-coated microtiter plate (provided in the kit) and allowed to bind for 20 minutes. Unbound peptide and reaction mixture is decanted and the plate is washed with PBS six times. HRP-conjugated phosphotyrosine antibody supplied in the kit is incubated with the plate for one hour, then decanted. The plate is again washed with PBS six times. Substrate (provided in the kit) is added and absorbance at 405 nm is measured.
Activity is determined as % inhibition as calculated by the formula: (1xe2x88x92Abs/Abs(max))xc3x97100=% inhibition. Where multiple concentrations of the test agent are used, an IC50 (concentration which gives 50% inhibition) may be determined. The results obtained for representative compounds of this invention are listed in Table 1. Multiple entries for a given compound indicate that it is tested multiple times.
Anchorage Independent Src-transformed Fibroblast Proliferation Assay
Rat2 fibroblasts stably transformed with a plasmid containing a CMV promotor controlled v-Src/Hu c-Src fusion gene in which the catalytic domain of human c-Src was inserted in place of the v-Src catalytic domain in the v-Src gene are used for the measurement of src dependent suspension growth. Ultra-low cluster plates (Costar #3474) are seeded with 10,000 cells per well on Day 1. Compound is added in serial two-fold dilutions from 10 micromolar to 0.009 micromolar on Day 2 and MTS reagent (Promega) is added on Day 5 (100 microliters of MTS/medium mix+100 microliters of medium already on the cells and the absorbance is measured at 490 nm. The results are analyzed as follows to yield an IC50 for proliferation (micromolar units) as follows: %inhibition=(Abs490 nm samplexe2x88x92blank)/(Abs490 nm no cmpd controlxe2x88x92blank)xc3x97100%. The results obtained for representative compounds of this invention are listed in Table 1. Multiple entries for a given compound indicate that it was tested multiple times.
Raf1 Kinase Cascade Assay Procedure
Raf-1 (c-Raf) is used to phosphorylate and activate inactive GST-MEK1 which then can phosphorylate and activate inactive p42 GST-MAPK, which subsequently is measured for phosphorylation of the TEY sequence (aa""s 202-204) by a phospho-specific from Sigma (cat. #77439219041) Reagents: Sf9 insect cell lysate containing full length 6his-tagged recombinant human c-Raf. (Specific Activity: xcx9c200 U/ml). Human Non-active Mek-1-GST and human GST-MAP kinase (recombinant proteins produced in E. coli).
Stock Solutions Raf Assay
Assay Dilution Buffer (ADB): 20 mM MOPS, pH 7.2, 25 mM xcex2-glycerol phosphate, 5 mM EGTA, 1 mM sodium orthovanadate, 1 mM dithiothreitol.
Magnesium/ATP Cocktail: 500 xcexcM cold ATP and 75 mM magnesium chloride in ADB.
Active Kinase: Human Active c-Raf: Use at 0.4 U per assay point.
Non-active GST-MEK1: Use at 0.1 xcexcg per assay point.
Non-active GST-p42 MAP Kinase: Use at 1.0 xcexcg per assay point.
Stock Solutions ELISA
TBST-Tris (50 mM, pH 7.5), NaCl (150 mM), Tween-20 (0.05%) Superblock (Pierce)
Anti-GST Ab (Pharmacia)
Anti-Phospho MAPK (Sigma)
Anti-Mouse Ab/Europium conjugate (Wallac)
Assay Procedure
First Stage: c-Raf Dependent Activation of GST-MEK and GST-MAPK
Add 20 ml of ADB per assay (i.e. per well of a 96 well plate)
Add 10 ml of 0.5 mM cold ATP and 75 mM magnesium chloride in ADB.
Add 2 ml of c-Raf (0.4 U/assay), in conjunction with 1.6 ml non-active MEK1 (0.4 mg/assay).
Add 4 ml of non-active GST-p42 MAP Kinase (1.0 mg/assay).
Incubate for 60 minutes at 30xc2x0 C. in a shaking incubator.
Transfer this mixture to an anti-GST Ab coated 96 well plate (Nunc Immunosorb plates coated o/n with a-GST, then blocked with Pierce Superblock).
Incubate for 60 minutes at 30xc2x0 C. in a shaking incubator
Wash 3xc3x97 with TBST, add Anti-Phospho MAPK (Sigma) (1:3000)
Incubate for 60 minutes at 30xc2x0 C. in a shaking incubator
Wash 3xc3x97 with TBST, add Anti-Mouse Ab/Europium conjugate (Wallac) (1:500)
Incubate for 60 minutes at 30xc2x0 C. in a shaking incubator
Wash 3xc3x97 with TBST, Read plates in Wallac Victor model Plate Reader.
Collect data analyze in Excel for single point and IC50 determinations.
Single point assay xe2x88x92% inhibition at 10 mg/ml (% Inhibition=1xe2x88x92cpd.treated sample/untreated control). IC50 determinationsxe2x88x92done on compounds from single point assays with  greater than 80% inhibition. Typically Raf-1 assay is run at compound concentrations from 10 xcexcM to 30 nM in half log dilutions. (% inhibition is determined for each compound concentration). The results obtained for representative compounds of this invention are listed in Table 2.
Materials
Cell Lines: Human adenocarcinoma cell line LoVo which is known to be growth inhibited by low nM concentrations of a reference standard inhibitor of Ras and human adenocarcinoma cell line CaCo-2, which is known to be growth resistant to the same reference compound.
Cell Media: RPMI 1640 with 10% Fetal Bovine Serum supplemented with L-glutamine and Pennicilin/Streptomycin.
Compounds: Supplied usually as a 10 mM stock in 100% DMSO.
Normal Saline: 150 mM NaCl
Trichloroacetic Acid (TCA): 50% (w/v) in water
Sulforhodamine B (SRB): 0.4% (w/v) in 1% Acetic Acid
Tris Base: 10 mM in water
Methods
Cells are plated at 2000 cells per well for cell line LoVo and 1500 cells for cell line CaCo-2 in 96 well plates. Cells are plated in media (200 xcexcl) and allowed to adhere overnight at 37xc2x0 C. At 24 hours post plating, compounds are added directly at a volume of 0.5 xcexcl. For the qualitative screen (compounds screened at 25 xcexcM) compound is added directly to cells. For the quantitative screen, compound is first diluted in DMSO to generate concentrations of compound or reference standard of: 1, 5, 10 and 25 xcexcM. It is advisable to make the dilutions in an identical 96 well plate so that compounds may be added using a multichannel micropipettor set at 0.5 xcexcl. The cells are then incubated for four days after which the media is removed using a 12 well manifold by first tipping the plate forward at a 45 degree angle and then inserting the manifold in an upright orientation to prevent the tips of the manifold from disturbing cells at the bottom of the plate. 200 xcexcl of normal saline is then added to each well using an 8 well multichannel pipettor, followed by the careful addition of 50 xcexcl of 50% TCA. The plates are then incubated for 2 hours at 4xc2x0 C., after which the supernatant is removed using the same technique as above and the plated washed twice with 200 xcexcl water. The plates are then air dried and 50 xcexcl of SRB stock solution is carefully added so that the entire bottom of each well is covered. This again may be used using an 8 well multichannel pipettor. The SRB is incubated with fixed cells for 15 minutes at room temperature after which the SRB is removed with the manifold as described above and the plates washed twice with 350 xcexcl of 1% acetic acid per well each time. The plates are then air dried after which the bound SRB is released from protein by the addition of 200 xcexcl of Tris base. Resolubilizing the SRB is aided by placing the plates on a rotator for 15-30 minutes. The absorbance of each well is determined at 550 or 562 nm using a microtiter plate reader.
Each compound or dilution thereof is performed in triplicate. Outliers are identified by visual inspection of the data. Each plate should have a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d control (vehicle only). Qualitative screen: To calculate % inhibition of a compound at 25 xcexcM, the following formula is used: 1xe2x88x92(experimental absorbance @ 25 xcexcM compound/xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d control absorbance)xc3x97100=% inhibition at 25 xcexcM. Compounds having  greater than 50% inhibition at 25 xcexcM. are placed in the quantitative assay.
Quantitative Assay: A standard curve is constructed by plotting the concentration of compound against the average absorbance calculated at that concentration. A curve is plotted and the concentration at which the curve passes through the 50% the absorbance mark seen in the xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d control well is the IC50 calculated for that compound. Multiple entries for a given compound indicate that it was tested multiple times. The results obtained for representative compounds of this invention are listen in Table 2.
Based on the results obtained for representative compounds of this invention, the compounds of this invention are antineoplatic agents which are useful in treating, inhibiting the growth of, or eradicating neoplasms. In particular, the compounds of this invention are useful in treating, inhibiting the growth of, or eradicating neoplasms that either express Src or raf or neoplasms that depend at least in part on the Src or raf pathways. Such neoplasms include those of the breast, kidney, bladder, mouth, larynx, esophagus, stomach, colon, ovary, lung, pancreas, skin, liver, prostate or brain. Based on the results obtained, the compounds of this invention are also useful in the treatment of osteoporosis.
As may be appreciated from the data in Tables 1 and 2, the compounds according to the invention are endowed with valuable biological properties useful in the treatment of certain diseases that are the result of deregulation of protein kinases.
The compounds of this invention may be formulated neat or may be combined with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers for administration. For example, solvents, diluents and the like, and may be administered orally in such forms as tablets, capsules, dispersible powders, granules, or suspensions containing, for example, from about 0.05 to 5% of suspending agent, syrups containing, for example, from about 10 to 50% of sugar, and elixirs containing, for example, from about 20 to 50% ethanol, and the like, or parenterally in the form of sterile injectable solution or suspension containing from about 0.05 to 5% suspending agent in an isotonic medium. Such pharmaceutical preparations may contain, for example, from about 0.05 up to about 90% of the active ingredient in combination with the carrier, more usually between about 5% and 60% by weight.
The effective dosage of active ingredient employed may vary depending on the particular compound employed, the mode of administration and the severity of the condition being treated. However, in general, satisfactory results are obtained when the compounds of the invention are administered at a daily dosage of from about 0.5 to about 1000 mg/kg of animal body weight, optionally given in divided doses two to four times a day, or in sustained release form. For most large mammals the total daily dosage is from about 1 to 1000 mg, preferably from about 2 to 500 mg. Dosage forms suitable for internal use comprise from about 0.5 to 1000 mg of the active compound in intimate admixture with a solid or liquid pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. This dosage regimen may be adjusted to provide the optimal therapeutic response. For example, several divided doses may be administered daily or the dose may be proportionally reduced as indicated by the exigencies of the therapeutic situation.
The compounds of this invention may be administered orally as well as by intravenous, intramuscular, or subcutaneous routes. Solid carriers include starch, lactose, dicalcium phosphate, microcrystalline cellulose, sucrose and kaolin, while liquid carriers include sterile water, polyethylene glycols, non-ionic surfactants and edible oils such as corn, peanut and sesame oils, as are appropriate to the nature of the active ingredient and the particular form of administration desired. Adjuvants customarily employed in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions may be advantageously included, such as flavoring agents, coloring agents, preserving agents, and antioxidants, for example, vitamin E, ascorbic acid, BHT and BHA.
The preferred pharmaceutical compositions from the standpoint of ease of preparation and administration are solid compositions, particularly tablets and hard-filled or liquid-filled capsules. Oral administration of the compounds is preferred.
In some cases it may be desirable to administer the compounds directly to the airways in the form of an aerosol.
The compounds of this invention may also be administered parenterally or intraperitoneally. Solutions or suspensions of these active compounds as a free base or pharmacologically acceptable salt may be prepared in water suitably mixed with a surfactant such as hydroxy-propylcellulose. Dispersions can also be prepared in glycerol, liquid polyethylene glycols and mixtures thereof in oils. Under ordinary conditions of storage and use, these preparation contain a preservative to prevent the growth of microorganisms.
The pharmaceutical forms suitable for injectable use include sterile aqueous solutions or dispersions and sterile powders for the extemporaneous preparation of sterile injectable solutions or dispersions. In all cases, the form must be sterile and must be fluid to the extent that easy syringability exists. It must be stable under the conditions of manufacture and storage and must be preserved against the contaminating action of microorganisms such as bacteria and fungi. The carrier may be a solvent or dispersion medium containing, for example, water, ethanol, polyol (e.g., glycerol, propylene glycol and liquid polyethylene glycol), suitable mixtures thereof, and vegetable oils.
For the treatment of cancer, the compounds of this invention may be administered in combination with other antitumor substances or with radiation therapy. These other substances or radiation treatments may be given at the same or at different times as the compounds of this invention. These combined therapies may effect synergy and result in improved efficacy. For example, the compounds of this invention may be used in combination with mitotic inhibitors such as taxol or vinblastine, alkylating agents such as cisplatin or cyclophosamide, antimetabolites such as 5-fluorouracil or hydroxyurea, DNA intercalators such as adriamycin or bleomycin, topoisomerase inhibitors such as etoposide or camptothecin, antiangiogenic agents such as angiostatin, and antiestrogens such as tamoxifen.
As used in accordance with this invention, the term providing an effective amount of a compound means either directly administering such compound, or administering a prodrug, derivative, or analog which will form an effective amount of the compound within the body.
The invention will be more fully described in conjunction with the following specific examples which are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention.
A solution of 5-bromoanthranilic acid (21.6 g, 100 mmol) and dimethylformamide dimethylacetal (50 mL) in dimethylformamide (150 mL) was heated at 155-160xc2x0 C. for 8 hours then cooled to room temperature. The volatiles were removed in vacuo to provide 28.5 g of the intermediate amidine.
Lithium diisopropylamide (LDA) was generated from isopropylamine (9.84 mL, 70.2 mmol) and 2.5 M n-butyl lithium (29.5 mL, 70.2 mmol) in tetrahydrofuran (150 mL) at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. Acetonitrile (3.67 mL, 70.2 mmol) was added and the resulting white suspension was stilted at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. for 1 hour. A solution of 10 g of the amidine in 100 mL of tetrahydrofuran was added and stirring was continued for 1 hour at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and then 1 hour at room temperature. The reaction was quenched by addition of acetic acid (15 mL). The volatiles were removed in vacuo and water was added to the residue. The aqueous solution was basified to pH 9 by the addition of ammonium hydroxide. The white precipitate was collected, suspended in methylene chloride and filtered to provide 6-bromo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-quinoline-3-carbonitrile as a white solid;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.60 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 7.93 (dd, J=9, 2 Hz, 1H), 8.20 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 8.77 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 248.7 (M+1).
Analysis for C10H5BrN2O: Calcd: C, 48.22; H, 2.02; N, 11.25; Br, 32.08. Found: C, 48.18; H, 2.18; N, 11.24; Br, 32.09.
A mixture of 6-bromo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carbonitrile (1.3 g, 4.86 mmol) and 8 mL of phosphorous oxychloride was heated at reflux for 30 minutes. The dark brown solution was cooled to room temperature and 10 mL of hexane was added. The resultant solid was collected by filtration washing with hexane, water, and hexane to provide 1.05 g of 6-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a tan solid;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex48.12 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.19 (dd, J=9, 2 Hz, 1H), 8.45 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 9.23 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 267.1, 269.0 (M+1).
Analysis for C9H4BrClN2: Calcd: C, 44.90; H, 1.51; N, 10.47. Found: C, 44.53; H, 1.63; N, 10.27.
A mixture of 2,4-dichloro-5-methoxy aniline (prepared by the procedure described in WO 8501939-A1) (730 mg, 3.77 mmol) and sodium hydride (180 mg of a 60% dispersion in oil, 4.5 mmol) in 30 mL of tetrahydrofuran was heated at reflux for 1 hour. The mixture was cooled, 6-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile (600 mg, 2.24 mmol) was added and the mixture was heated at reflux for 50 minutes. After cooling to room temperature, the reaction mixture was partitioned between ethyl acetate and saturated sodium bicarbonate. The organic layer was washed with saturated sodium chloride, dried over magnesium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The resultant solid was purified by flash chromatography eluting with a gradient of 3:1 to 1:1 hexane:ethyl acetate to provide 530 mg (53% yield) of 6-bromo-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as tan crystals, mp 232-234xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6/trifluoroacetic acid) xcex43.89 (s, 3H), 7.58 (s, 1H), 7.88 (s, 1H), 8.01 (d, J=7 Hz, 1H), 8.30 (dd, J=7, 2 Hz, 1H), 9.12 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 9.29 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 424.2 (M+1).
Analysis for C17H10BrClN3O: Calcd: C, 48.26; H, 2.38; N, 9.93. Found: C, 48.36; H, 2.45; N, 9.88.
A mixture of ethyl(ethoxymethylene)cyanoacetate (30 g, 180 mmol) and 3-bromoaniline (25.0 g, 145 mmol) in 300 mL of toluene was heated at reflux for 7 hours. Upon cooling to room temperature a white solid formed. The solid was collected by filtration washing with toluene. The olefin (30.0 g, 101 mmol) was dissolved in 600 mL of a 3 to 1 mixture of diphenyl ether and biphenyl and the solution was heated at 259-260xc2x0 C. (internal temperature) with the ethanol formed in the reaction removed by distillation. After heating overnight, the solution was cooled to room temperature and poured into hexane. The precipitate was collected to provide 22.0 g of a solid that was combined with 275 mL of dimethylformamide, heated at 100xc2x0 C. and then filtered to provide 9.0 g (36% yield) of 7-bromo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carbonitrile;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.64 (dd, J=9, 2 Hz, 1H), 7.82 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 8.04 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.78 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 248.8 (M+1).
Analysis for C10H5BrN2O: Calcd: C, 48.22; H, 2.02; N, 11.25. Found: C, 48.31; H, 1.93; N, 11.33.
To suspension of 7-bromo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carbonitrile (1.0 g, 4.02 mmol) in methylene chloride was added oxalyl chloride (1.75 mL, 20 mmol) followed by dimethylformamide (78 xcexcL, 1.00 mmol). The mixture was stirred at room temperature for 3 hours and additional oxalyl chloride (1.75 mL, 20 mmol) and dimethylformamide (78 xcexcL, 1.00 mmol) were added. The reaction mixture was stirred at room temperature overnight and then diluted with methylene chloride. Ice water was added and the aqueous layer was basified to pH 9 with sodium carbonate. The organic layer was washed with water, dried over magnesium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo to provide 1.0 g (93% yield) of 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a light yellow solid;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex48.07 (dd, J=9, 2 Hz, 1H), 8.26 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.46 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 9.22 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 268.7 (M+1).
Analysis for C10H4BrClN2: Calcd: C, 44.90; H, 1.51; N, 10.47; Br, 29.87; Cl, 13.25. Found: C, 45.00; H, 1.76; N, 10.40; Br, 30.25; Cl, 13.47.
A mixture of 2,4-dichloroaniline (1.213 g, 7.49 mmol) and sodium hydride (300 mg of a 60% dispersion in oil, 7.50 mmol) in 50 mL of tetrahydrofuran was heated at reflux for 15 minutes. The mixture was cooled, 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile (1.00 g, 3.75 mmol) was added and the mixture was heated at reflux for 30 minutes. After cooling to room temperature the reaction mixture was partitioned between ethyl acetate and water. The organic layer was dried over magnesium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The resultant solid was purified by flash silica gel chromatography eluting with 3:1 hexane:ethyl acetate to provide 927 mg (63% yield) of 7-bromo-4-(2,4-dichloroanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a light yellow solid, mp 180-183xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6/trifluoroacetic acid) xcex47.53-7.65 (m, 1H), 7.83 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 7.93-7.99 (m, 2H), 8.13 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 8.53 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.83 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 392, 394, 396 (M+1).
Analysis for C16H8BrCl2N3: Calcd: C, 48.89; H, 2.05; N, 10.69. Found: C, 48.53; H, 2.18; N, 10.61.
A mixture of 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile (5.0 g, 18.69 mmole), 4-chloro-2-fluoroaniline (3.27 g, 22.43 mmol) and pyridine hydrochloride (2.2 g, 18.69 mmol) in 150 mL of ethoxyethanol was heated at reflux for 4 hours. After cooling, the solvent was removed in vacuo and the residue was diluted with ice water, basified (pH 9) with ammonium hydroxide, and extracted into ethyl acetate. The extracts were washed with saturated sodium chloride, dried over sodium sulfate and concentrated. The residue was treated with diethyl ether, and the yellow solid was collected by filtration. The filtrate was concentrated and purified by flash silica gel chromatography eluting with methylene chloride: diethyl ether: methanol (9:1: 0.1) to provide 3.0 g (43%) of 7-bromo-4-(4-chloro-2-fluoroanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a light brown solid;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.38 d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 7.47-7.53 (m, 1H), 7.62 (dd, J=3.9 Hz, 1H), 7.84 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.13 (s, 1H), 8.44 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.62 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 377.7 (M+1).
Analysis for C16H8BrClFN3: Calcd: C, 51.03; H, 2.14; N, 11.16. Found: C, 50.67; H, 2.20; N, 11.02.
A mixture of 2,4-dichloro-5-methoxy aniline (prepared by the procedure described in WO 8501939-A1) (202 mg, 1.05 mmol), 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile (267 mg, 1.0 mmol) and pyridine hydrochloride (20 mg) in 10 mL of ethoxyethanol was heated at reflux for 1.5 hours, and concentrated. The residue was treated with saturated sodium bicarbonate. The solids were filtered and dried. The product was then dissolved in ethyl acetate and filtered through hydrous magnesium silicate. The filtrate was concentrated, and the resulting solids were triturated with a small quantity of ethyl acetate to give the first crop of product as a yellow solid. The filtrate was purified by flash silica gel chromatography, eluting with 1:1 hexane:ethyl acetate to give a second crop of product, providing a total of 216 mg (51% yield) of 7-bromo-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a yellow solid, mp 192-193xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6/trifluoroacetic acid) xcex43.91 (s, 3H), 7.59 (s, 1H), 7.86 (s, 1H), 8.15 (dd, J=9, 2 Hz, 1H), 8.26 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 8.74 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 9.28 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 424.0 (M+1).
Analysis for C17H10BrCl2N3O: Calcd: C, 48.26; H, 2.38; N, 9.93. Found: C, 48.06; H, 2.53; N, 9.71.
A mixture of 4-aminodiphenylmethane (604 mg, 3.3 mmol), 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile (800 mg, 3.0 mmol) and pyridine hydrochloride (30 mg) in 15 mL of ethoxyethanol was heated at reflux for 1 hour. The mixture was cooled, poured into 5% sodium carbonate solution, and stirred. The product was filtered, washed with water, and dried to provide 1.20 g (96% yield) of 4-(4-benzylanilino)-7-bromo-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a tan solid, mp 195-197xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex43.99 (s, 2H), 7.26 (m, 9H), 7.81 (dd, J=9, 2 Hz, 1H), 8.12 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 8.41 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.57 (s, 1H), 9.91 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 416.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C23H16BrN3: Calcd: C, 66.68; H, 3.89; N, 10.14. Found: C, 66.67; H, 3.96; N, 9.81.
A mixture of 4-phenoxyaniline (204 mg, 1.1 mmol), 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile (267 mg, 1.0 mmol) and pyridine hydrochloride (20 mg) in 10 mL of ethoxyethanol was heated at reflux for 1 hour. The mixture was cooled, poured into 5% sodium carbonate solution, and stirred. The product was filtered, washed with water, and dried to provide 396 mg (95% yield) of 7-bromo-4-(4-phenoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a tan solid, mp 205-207xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.05 (m, 4H), 7.10 (t, J=7 Hz, 1H), 7.27 (dd, J=7, 2 Hz, 2H), 7.37 (m, 2H), 7.72 (dd, J=9, 2 Hz, 1H), 8.01 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 8.41 (t, J=4 Hz, 2H), 10.02 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 416.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C22H14BrN3O: Calcd: C, 63.48; H, 3.39; N, 10.09. Found: C, 63.12; H, 3.29; N, 10.00.
A mixture of 3-iodoaniline (5.0 g, 22.83 mmol) and ethyl (ethoxymethylene) cyanoacetate (3.86 g, 22.83 mmol) was heated at 120xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes. The resultant solid mixture was cooled to room temperature and slurried in hexane (100 mL), filtered and washed with hexane to give 7.67 g (98% yield) of a 1:1 mixture of the E and Z isomers of ethyl 2-cyano-3-(3-iodophenylamino)acrylate as a white solid, mp 140-141xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex41.25 (t, J=7 Hz, 1.5H), 1.25 (t, J=7 Hz, 1.5H), 4.18 (q, J=7 Hz, 1H), 4.22 (q, J=7 Hz, 1H), 7.15 (t, J=8 Hz, 0.5H), 7.16 (t, J=8 Hz, 0.5H), 7.44 (dd, J=8, 2 Hz, 0.5H), 7.48 (dd, J=8, 2 Hz, 0.5H), 7.51 (d, J=8 Hz, 0.5H), 7.52 (d, J=8 Hz, 0.5H), 7.81 (t, J=2 Hz, 0.5H), 7.96 (t, J=2 Hz, 0.5H), 8.31 (d, J=14 Hz, 0.5H), 8.48 (d, J=14 Hz, 0.5H), 10.65 (d, J=14 Hz, 0.5H), 10.75 (d, J=14 Hz, 0.5H); MS (ES) m/z 341.3 (Mxe2x88x921).
Analysis for C12H11IN2O2: Calcd: C, 42.13; H, 3.24; N, 8.19. Found: C, 42.08; H, 3.34; N, 7.93.
A mixture of ethyl 2-cyano-3-(3-iodophenylamino)acrylate (E/Z 1:1) (5.0 g, 14.61 mmol) in a 3 to 1 mixture of diphenyl ether and biphenyl (150 mL) was heated at reflux for 4 hours. After cooling to room temperature, the reaction mixture was poured into hexane (1.0 L). The precipitated solids were collected by filtration and thoroughly washed with hexane to give 3.60 g of crude 7-iodo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carbonitrile as a light brown solid.
A mixture of crude 7-iodo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carbonitrile (2.2 g, 7.43 mmol) and phosphorous oxychloride (14 mL) was heated at reflux for 45 minutes, then cooled to room temperature. The resultant mixture was evaporated to remove excess phosphorous oxychloride. The residue was slurried in aqueous saturated bicarbonate and water (1:1) (200 mL) and extracted with ethyl acetate. The combined extracts were dried over sodium sulfate, concentrated on silica gel (5 g) and purified by flash silica gel chromatography, eluting with ethyl acetate/hexane (1:10), to give 1.40 g (60% yield) of 4-chloro-7-iodo-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a white solid, mp 165-167xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex48.07 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.20 (dd, J=9, 2 Hz, 1H), 8.64 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 9.20 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 315.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C10H4ClIN2: Calcd: C, 38.19; H, 1.28; N, 8.91. Found: C, 38.24; H, 1.44; N, 8.65.
A mixture of 4-chloro-7-iodo-3-quinolinecarbonitrile (1.0 g, 3.18 mmol), 2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyaniline (prepared by the procedure described in WO 8501939-A1) (746 mg, 3.82 mmol) and pyridine hydrochloride (441 mg, 3.82 mmol) in 2-ethoxyethanol (16 mL) was heated at 100-110xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. The resultant mixture was cooled to room temperature and diluted with water (50 mL) and aqueous saturated sodium bicarbonate (50 mL). The precipitated solids were collected by filtration, washed with aqueous saturated sodium bicarbonate and water and dried to give 1.42 g (94% yield) of 4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-iodo-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a light yellow solid, mp 243-245xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex43.86 (s, 3H), 6.44 (s, 1H), 7.81 (s, 1H), 8.15 (dd, J=9, 2 Hz, 1H), 8.33 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 8.40 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.90 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 470.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C12H10Cl2IN3O-0.65 H2O: Calcd: C, 42.38; H, 2.36; N, 8.72. Found: C, 42.01; H, 2.09; N, 8.75.
Following the procedure for Reference Example 7, a reaction mixture of 350 mg (1.3 mmol) of 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile, 376 mg (1.57 mmol) of 3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)thio]benzenamine (prepared by the procedure described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,599) and 151 mg (1.31 mmol) of pyridine hydrochloride in 8.0 mL of 2-ethoxyethanol was heated at 110-120xc2x0 C. for 1 hour to yield 402 mg of 7-bromo-4-{3-chloro-4-[(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)sulfanyl]anilino}-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a blight yellow solid, mp 258-261xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex48.84 (s, 1H), 8.51 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.22 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 7.91 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 7.90 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 7.75 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 7.60 (d, J=1.8 Hz, 1H); 7.30 (dd, J=8, 2 Hz, 1H), 7.18 (d, J=8 Hz, 1H), 3.77 (s, 3H); MS (ES) m/z 469.9, 471.9 (M+1).
Analysis for C20H13BrCIN5S-1.8 HCl: Calcd: C, 44.78; H, 2.78; N, 13.06. Found: C, 44.74; H, 2.78; N, 13.12.
Nitric acid (27 mL of a 70% solution) was added dropwise to a suspension of methyl 3-methoxy-4-(benzyloxy)benzoate (14.5 g, 53.0 mmol) in 150 mL of acetic acid. The mixture was stirred at room temperature for 15 minutes and then was heated at 50xc2x0 C. for 4 hours. The reaction was cooled to room temperature and poured into ice. The precipitate was collected by filtration, washed with water and dried to provide 16.4 g of methyl 5-methoxy-2-nitro-4-(benzyloxy)benzoate as an off-white solid, mp 104-105xc2x0 C.; MS (ES) m/z 318.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C16H15NO6: Calcd: C, 60.57; H, 4.76; N, 4.41. Found: C, 60.39; H, 4.70; N, 4.28.
To a xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. solution of methyl 5-methoxy-2-nitro-4-(benzyloxy)benzoate (5 g, 15.6 mmol) in 100 mL of dichloromethane was added dropwise a solution of boron trichloride (46 mL of a 1M solution in methylene chloride, 46 mmol). After 5 minutes, 130 mL of methanol was added and the solution was allowed to warm to room temperature. The solvents were removed in vacuo and the residue was partitioned between methylene chloride and saturated aqueous sodium bicarbonate. The aqueous layer was extracted with additional methylene chloride and the organic layers were combined and dried over sodium sulfate. The solution was passed through a plug of hydrous magnesium silicate, concentrated in vacuo and dried to provide 3.5 g (97%) of methyl 4-hydroxy-3-methoxy-6-nitrobenzoate as a yellow solid, mp 101-102xc2x0 C.; MS (ES) m/z 226.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C9H9NO6: Calcd: C: 47.58; H: 3.99; N: 6.17. Found:C: 47.60; H: 3.94; N: 6.14.
To a solution of methyl 4-hydroxy-3-methoxy-6-nitrobenzoate (1.0 g, 4.4 mmol) in a mixture of 10 mL of methylene chloride and 1 mL of pyridine, trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride (0.73 mL, 6.6 mmol) was added dropwise. The reaction mixture was stirred at room temperature for 2 hours, then washed sequentially with 2N hydrochloric acid, water and saturated sodium bicarbonate. The organic layer was dried over sodium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was dried to provide 1.4 g of methyl 5-methoxy-2-nitro-4-{[(trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl]oxy}-benzoate as a tan solid, mp 69-70xc2x0 C.; MS (ES) m/z 360.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C10H8P3NO8S: Calcd: C, 33.43; H, 2.24; N, 3.90. Found: C, 33.66; H, 2.20; N, 3.83.
A mixture of methyl 5-methoxy-2-nitro-4-{[(trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl]oxy}benzoate (1.50 g, 4.1 mmol), ammonium chloride (2.17 g, 41 mmol) and iron (1.17 g, 21 mmol) in 30 mL of ethanol and 10 mL of water was heated at reflux for several hours. The reaction was cooled to room temperature and the ethanol was removed in vacuo. Sodium bicarbonate was added to the residue and the mixture was extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic layer was washed with water followed by saturated sodium bicarbonate. The organic layer was then dried over sodium sulfate and passed through a plug of hydrous magnesium silicate to provide 1.49 g of methyl 2-amino-5-methoxy-4-{[(trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl]oxy}benzoate as an off-white solid, mp 85-87xc2x0 C.; MS (ES) m/z 330.1(M+1).
Analysis for C10H10F3NO6S: Calcd: C, 36.48; H, 3.06; N, 4.25. Found: C, 36.66; H, 3.09; N, 4.22.
A solution of methyl 2-amino-5-methoxy-4-{[(trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl]-oxy}benzoate (9.5 g, 28.8 mmol) and 25 mL of dimethylformamide dimethylacetal was heated at 110xc2x0 C. for several hours then cooled to room temperature and diluted with toluene. The mixture was concentrated in vacuo to give 10.2 g of methyl 2-{[(E)-(dimethylamino)methylidene]amino}-5-methoxy-4{[(trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl]oxy}benzoate as a thick oil; MS (ES) m/z 385.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C13H15F3N2O6S: Calcd: C, 40.63; H, 3.93; N, 7.29. Found: C, 40.48; H, 3.86; N, 6.99.
To a solution of n-butyl lithium (25 mL of a 2.5M solution in hexane, 62.5 mmol) in 50 mL of tetrahydrofuran was added a solution of acetonitrile (5.0 mL, 95.7 mmol) in 80 mL of tetrahydrofuran. The reaction mixture was stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes. A solution of methyl 2-{[(E)-(dimethylamino)methylidene]amino}-5-methoxy-4{[(trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl]oxy}benzoate (8.0 g, 20.8 mmol) in 20 mL of tetrahydrofuran was added and stirring was continued for 2 hours at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. The reaction was quenched by the addition of 15 mL of acetic acid and the mixture was allowed to warm to room temperature. The volatiles were removed in vacuo and water was added to the residue. The white precipitate was collected and purified by flash silica gel chromatography eluting with 10% hexane in ethyl acetate to provide 5.0 g of 3-cyano-6-methoxy-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-7-quinolinyl trifluoromethane sulfonate as a yellow solid, mp  greater than 240xc2x0 C. (dec); MS (ES) m/z 349.5 (M+1).
Analysis for C12H7F3N2O5S-0.13 H2O: Calcd: C, 41.09; H, 2.09; N, 7.97. Found: C, 40.97; H, 2.18; N, 7.58.
To a solution of 3-cyano-6-methoxy-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-7-quinolinyl trifluoromethanesulfonate (5.0 g, 14 mmol) in oxalyl chloride (30 mL of a 2M solution in dichloromethane) was slowly added 1 mL of dimethylformamide. The reaction mixture was heated at 40xc2x0 C. for 3 h then cooled to room temperature and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was added to crushed ice and the resulting precipitate was collected and washed with water. The solid was dissolved in methylene chloride, dried over sodium sulfate and passed through a plug of hydrous magnesium silicate. The filtrate was concentrated in vacuo to provide 3.2 g (62%) of 4-chloro-3-cyano-6-methoxy-7-quinolinyl trifluoromethanesulfonate as an off-white solid, mp 112-113xc2x0 C.; MS (ES) m/z 367.0 (M+1).
Analysis for C12H6ClF3N2O4S-0.24 H2O: Calcd: C, 38.83; H, 1.76; N, 7.51 Found: C, 38.84; H, 1.76; N, 7.51.
A mixture of 4-chloro-3-cyano-6-methoxy-7-quinolinyl trifluoromethanesulfonate (200 mg, 0.54 mmol), 2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyaniline (114 mg, 0.59 mmol) prepared by the procedure described in WO 8501939-A1 and pyridine hydrochloride (62 mg, 0.54 mmol) in 5 mL of ethoxyethanol was heated at 110xc2x0 C. for 2 hours then cooled to room temperature and partitioned between saturated sodium bicarbonate and ethyl acetate. The organic layer was dried over sodium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash silica gel chromatography eluting with 3:2 ethyl acetate:hexane to provide 254 mg of 3-cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-7-quinolinyl trifluoromethanesulfonate as an off-white solid, mp 220-223xc2x0 C.; MS (ES) m/z 523.9 (M+1).
Analysis for C19H12Cl2F3N3O5S: Calcd: C, 43.69; H, 2.32; N, 8.05. Found: C, 43.87; H, 2.34; N, 7.91.
Sodium cyanoborohydride (1.07 g, 17.01 mmol) was added to a mixture of 4-bromo-2-thiophenecarboxaldehyde (2.50 g, 13.08 mmol), N-ethylpiperazine (1.49 g, 13.08 mmol) and acetic acid (942 mg, 15.70 mmol) in 6 mL of ethanol and the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 4 hours, then poured into saturated sodium bicarbonate and extracted with methylene chloride. The organic layer was extracted with 10% aqueous hydrochloric acid and the aqueous layer was neutralized with 10N sodium hydroxide and saturated sodium bicarbonate. The aqueous layer was extracted with methylene chloride and the combined methylene chloride extracts were dried over magnesium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was recrystallized from hexane to provide 170 mg of a light yellow solid. Concentration of the mother liquor provided an additional 2.02 g of 1-[(4-bromo-2-thienyl)methyl]-4-ethylpiperazine, mp 168-169xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex41.22 (t, J=7 Hz, 3H), 2.75-3.55 (m, 10H), 3.77 (s, 2H) 7.05 (s, 1H), 7.61 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 289.2 (M+1).
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 23, 4-{[2-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-thienyl]methyl}morpholine was prepared from 2,3-bisthiophene-carboxaldehyde and morpholine in 34% yield as a white solid, mp 58-60xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex42.25-2.35 (m, 4H), 2.41 (t, J=4 Hz, 4H), 3.42 (s, 2H), 3.53-3.58 (m, 8H), 3.65 (s, 2H), 6.92 (d, J=5 Hz, 1H), 7.34 (d, J=5 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 283.2 (M+1);
Calcd: C, 59.54; H, 7.85; N, 9.92. Found: C, 59.26; H, 3.90; N, 10.14.
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 23, 4-[(5-bromo-2-thienyl)methyl]morpholine was prepared from 5-bromo-2-carboxaldehyde and morpholine in 40% yield as a semi-solid;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex42.90-3.10 (m, 2H), 3.20-3.35 (m, 2H), 3.60-3.75 (m, 2H), 3.85-4.00 (m, 2H), 4.35 (s, 2H), 7.10-7.30 (m, 2H); MS (ES) m/z 289.1 (M+1).
A mixture of 6-bromohexene (2.0 g, 12.27 mmol), morpholine (2.15 g, 24.66 mmol) and a catalytic amount of sodium iodide in ethylene glycol dimethyl ether was heated at 80xc2x0 C. for 1 hour to give a thick solid cake which was cooled to room temperature and slurried with hexane. The suspension was filtered and washed with hexane and diethyl ether. The filtrate was concentrated and dried in vacuo to give 1.75 g (84% yield) of 4-(5-hexenyl)morpholine as a colorless oil;
1NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex41.35-1.60 (m, 4H), 2.06 (dt, J=7, 7 Hz, 2H), 2.33 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 2.44 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.72 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 4.93-5.03 (m, 1H), 5.74-5.87 (m 2H); MS (ES) m/z 170.1 (M+1).
A mixture of 3-(2-thienyl)acrylic acid (2.0 g, 12.97 mmol), morpholine (2.37 g, 27.25 mmol), 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodimide hydrochloride (2.43 g, 14.27 mmol) and a catalytic amount of 4-dimethylaminopyridine in methylene chloride (70 mL) was stirred at room temperature for 2 hours and diluted with methylene chloride to a volume of 150 mL. The resultant mixture was washed with 5% hydrochloric acid (50 mLxc3x972), saturated aqueous sodium bicarbonate (50 mL), and water (50 mL) and concentrated. The residue was slurried in hexane, filtered and washed with hexane to give 1.78 g of 4-[(E)-3-(3-thienyl)-2-propenoyl]morpholine as a white solid, mp 141-142xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex43.60-3.80 (m, 8H), 6.64 (d,J=15 Hz, 1H), 7.04 (dd, J=5,4 Hz, 1H), 7.23 (d, J=4 Hz, 1H), 7.32 (d, J=5 Hz, 1H), 7.84 (d, J=15 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 224.1 (M+1).
Lithium aluminum hydride (1.0M in tetrahydrofuran, 8.96 mL, 8.96 mmol) was added to a stirring mixture of 4-[(E)-3-(3-thienyl)-2-propenoyl]morpholine (1.0 g, 4.48 mmol) and tetrahydrofuran (22 mL) at room temperature. The mixture was heated to 45xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. Ten percent hydrochloric acid (3.7 mL) was added dropwise to destroy the excess lithium aluminum hydride. The resultant mixture was diluted with 20 mL of water and 10 ml of 1N sodium hydroxide and extracted with methylene chloride (940 mLxc3x974). The combined organic layers were washed with saturated sodium chloride and water, dried over sodium sulfate and concentrated to give a light yellow syrup which was purified by flash silica gel column chromatography, eluting with 1% methanol in methylene chloride) to give 450 mg (48%) of 4-[(E)-3-(2-thienyl)-2-propenyl]morpholine as a colorless oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex42.52 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.13 (d, J=7 Hz, 2H, 3.75 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 6.09 (dt, J=16,7 Hz, 1H), 6.66 (d, J=16 Hz, 1H), 6.83-6.97 (m, 2H), 7.14 (dd, J=5, 1 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 209.9 (M+1).
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 27, 4-[4-(2-thienyl)butanoyl]morpholine was prepared from 4-(2-thienyl)butylic acid and morpholine in 71% yield as a colorless oil;
1H NMR (CDCl3): xcex41.99-2.08 (m, 2H), 2.35 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 2.91 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 3.40 (t, J=5 Hz, 2H), 3.55-3.70 (m, 6H), 6.80 (dd, J=3, 1 Hz, 1H), 6.92 (dd, J=5, 3 Hz, 1H), 7.12 (dd, J=5, 1 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 239.9 (M+1).
Analysis for C12H17NO2S-0.2 H2O: Calcd: C, 59.32; H, 7.20; N, 5.77. Found: C, 59.38; H, 6.96; N, 5.64.
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 28, 4-[4-(2-thienyl)butyl]morpholine was prepared from reduction of 4-[4-(2-thienyl)butanoyl]morpholine with lithium aluminum hydride in 86% yield as a colorless oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex41.40-1.55 (m, 2H), 1.56-1.68 (m, 2H), 2.20-2.35 (m, 4H), 2.82 (t, J=10 Hz, 2H), 3.27-3.40 (m, 4H), 3.55 (t, J=5 Hz, 2H), 6.83 (dd, J=3, 1 Hz, 1H), 6.92 (dd, J=5, 3 Hz, 1H), 7.31 (dd, J=5, 1 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 226.2 (M+1).
To a mixture of 5.0 g (27.0 mmol) of 3-bromobenzaldehyde, 2.35 (27.0 mmol) of morpholine and 1.95 g (32.4 mmol) of acetic acid in 100 mL of ethanol was added 2.21 g (35.1 mmol) of sodium cyanoborohydride in portions over 5 minutes. The resulting mixture was stirred at room temperature for 15 hours. After removal of ethanol in vacuo, the residue was partitioned between 40 mL of methylene chloride and 40 mL of saturated aqueous sodium bicarbonate solution. The layers were separated, and the aqueous layer was extracted with 2xc3x9720 mL methylene chloride. The organic layers were combined and extracted with 3xc3x9750 mL of a 1N hydrochloric acid solution. The combined aqueous solution was neutralized with 5N sodium hydroxide, then sodium bicarbonate. The milky aqueous solution was extracted with 3xc3x9750 mL methylene chloride, and the combined organic layers were dried over magnesium sulfate. Following removal of the magnesium sulfate by filtration, and removal of methylene chloride in vacuo, 3.5 g of 4-(3-bromobenzyl)morpholine was obtained as a clear oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.50 (d, J=1 Hz, 1H), 7.47-7.43 (m, 1H), 7.33-7.26 (m, 2H), 3.57 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.46 (s, 2H), 2.34 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H); MS (ES) m/z 256.2, 258.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C11H14BrNO: Calcd: C, 51.58; H, 5.51; N, 5.47. Found: C, 51.62; H, 5.27; N, 5.31.
A mixture of 4.00 g (15.3 mmol) of 4-iodophenylacetic acid, 1.74 g (15.3 mmol) of ethylpiperazine, 3.22 g (16.8 mmol) of 1-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride and 0.01 g (0.082 mmol) of 4-(dimethylamino)pyridine in 35 mL of methylene chloride was stirred at room temperature for 15 hours. The mixture was washed with 30 mL water, then extracted with 3xc3x9730 mL 1N hydrochloric acid. The combined aqueous layers were neutralized with 10N sodium hydroxide, then potassium bicarbonate. The milky solution was extracted with 3xc3x9740 mL of ethyl acetate, and the combined organic layers were dried over magnesium sulfate. After filtering off the magnesium sulfate, the solvent was removed in vacuo to provide 3.6 g of 1-ethyl-4-[2-(4-iodophenyl)acetyl]piperazine as a white solid, mp 81-83xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.65 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 7.03 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 3.66 (s, 2H), 3.44 (m, 4H), 2.34-2.27 (m, 6H), 0.98 (t, J=7 Hz, 3H); MS (ES) m/z 359.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C14H19IN2O: Calcd: C, 46.94; H, 5.35; N, 7.82. Found: C, 46.85; H, 5.37; N, 7.83.
To a solution of 3.52 g (9.83 mmol) of 1-ethyl-4-[2-(4-iodophenyl)acetyl]piperazine (Reference Example 32) in 30 mL of tetrahydrofuran was added 1.86 mL (19.7 mmol) of borane-methyl sulfide at room temperature while stirring. The reaction mixture was heated at reflux for 2 hours. After cooling, the mixture was quenched with methanol, followed by removal of the solvents in vacuo. The residue was taken up in 10 mL ethanol and 20 mL 1N sodium hydroxide. The reaction mixture was heated at reflux for 2 hours, then cooled to room temperature. The mixture was partitioned between 75 mL of ethyl acetate and 40 mL of water. Following separation of the layers, the aqueous layer was further extracted with 2xc3x9730 mL of ethyl acetate. The organic layers were combined, washed with saturated sodium chloride and then dried over magnesium sulfate. After filtering off the magnesium sulfate, the solvent was removed in vacuo to provide the crude product. This material was purified by passing through a short pad of silica gel, eluting with 95:5 methylene chloride/methanol, to provide 3.2 g of 1-ethyl-4-[2-(4-iodophenyl)ethyl]piperazine as a white wax;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.61 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 7.04 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 2.67 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 2.48-2.27 (m, 10H), 2.27 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 0.97 (t, J=7 Hz, 3H); MS (ES) m/z 345.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C14H21IN2.0.17 CH2Cl2: Calcd: C, 47.45; H, 6.00; N, 7.81. Found: C, 47.83; H 5.68; N, 7.43.
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 31, 5.0 g (27.0 mmol) of 4-bromobenzaldehyde, 3.09 g (27.0 mmol) of ethyl piperazine, 1.95 g (32.4 mmol) of acetic acid and 2.21 g (35.1 mmol) of sodium cyanoborohydride in 100 mL of ethanol were allowed to react at room temperature. Workup provided 4.2 g of 1-(4-bromobenzyl)-4-ethylpiperazine as a yellow oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.50 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 7.25 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 3.41 (s, 2 H), 2.36-2.30 (m, 8H), 2.29 (q, J=7 Hz, 2H), 0.97 (t, J=7 Hz, 3H); MS (ES) m/z 283.1, 285.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C13H19BrN2.0.3 H2O: Calcd: C, 54.10; H, 6.85; N, 9.71. Found: C, 54.25; H, 6.76; N, 9.71.
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 33, a solution of 3.0 g (10.6 mmol) of 4-[(3-bromophenyl)acetyl]morpholine (prepared according to the procedure of WO 9842670) in 25 mL of dry tetrahydrofuran was allowed to react with 2.0 mL (21.1 mmol) of borane-methyl sulfide. Following the same workup and treatment with aqueous sodium hydroxide, 2.1 g of 4-[2-(3-bromophenyl)ethyl]morpholine was obtained as a clear oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.45 (d, J=1 Hz, 1H), 7.39-7.34 (m, 1H), 7.26-7.23 (m, 2H), 3.56 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 2.73 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 2.52-2.49 (m, 2H), 2.41 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H); MS (ES) m/z 270.2, 272.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C12H16BrNO: Calcd: C, 53.35; H, 5.97; N, 5.18. Found: C, 53.16; H, 6.07; N, 5.46.
A mixture of 3.00 g (12.2 mmol) of 4-bromophthalic acid, 2.13 g (24.4 mmol) of morpholine, 5.16 g (26.9 mmol) of 1-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride and 0.01 g (0.082 mmol) of 4-(dimethylamino)pyridine in 30 mL of methylene chloride was stirred at room temperature for 15 hours. The mixture was washed with 30 mL of water, 2xc3x9720 mL of 1N hydrochloric acid and then with 2xc3x9720 mL of saturated sodium bicarbonate. After filtering off the magnesium sulfate, the solvent was removed in vacuo. The crude product was purified by flash silica gel chromatography, eluting with 97:3 methylene chloride/methanol to provide 3.5 g of 4-[4-bromo-2-(4-morpholinylcarbonyl)benzoyl]morpholine as a white foam;
1H NMR (acetone-d6) xcex47.68 (dd, J=8, 2 Hz, 1H), 7.58 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 7.35 (d, J=8 Hz, 1H), 3.65 (br s, 12H), 3.29 (br s, 4H); MS (ES) m/z 383.3, 385.2 (M+1).
Analysis for C16H19BrN2O4: Calcd: C, 50.14; H, 5.00; N, 7.31. Found: C, 49.98; H, 4.76; N, 7.20.
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 33, a solution of 2.10 g (5.48 mmol) of 4-[4-bromo-2-(4-morpholinylcarbonyl)benzoyl]morpholine in 25 mL of tetrahydrofuran was reacted with 2.10 mL (21.9 mmol) of borane-methyl sulfide. Following the same workup and treatment with aqueous sodium hydroxide, 1.6 g of 4-[4-bromo-2-(4-morpholinylmethyl)benzyl]morpholine was obtained as a clear oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.50 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 7.41 (dd, J=8, 2 Hz, 1H), 7.26 (d, J=8 Hz, 1H), 3.57-3.52 (m, 12H), 2.36-2.32 (m, 8H); MS (ES) m/z 355.3, 357.4 (M+1).
Analysis for C16H23BrN2O2.0.15 CH2Cl2: Calcd: C, 52.71; H, 6.38; N, 7.61. Found: C, 52.73; H, 6.11; N, 7.33.
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 36, a mixture of 4.0 g (15.3 mmol) of 4-iodoacetic acid, 1.33 g (15.3 mmol) of morpholine, 3.22 g (16.8 mmol) of 1-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride and 0.01 g (0.082 mmol) of 4-(dimethylamino)pyridine in 35 mL of methylene chloride was reacted at room temperature. Workup provided 4.2 g of 4-[2-(4-iodophenyl)acetyl]morpholine as a white solid, mp 114-117xc2x0 C.;
1HNMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.66 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 7.03 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 3.68 (s, 2H), 3.54-3.42 (m, 8H); MS (ES) m/z 332.2 (M+1).
Analysis for C12H14INO2: Calcd: C, 43.52; H, 4.26; N, 4.23. Found: C, 43.74; H, 4.29; N, 4.43.
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 33, a solution of 3.50 g (5.48 mmol) of 4-[2-(4-iodophenyl)acetyl]morpholine in 35 mL of tetrahydrofuran was reacted with 2.01 mL (21.1 mmol) of borane-methyl sulfide. Following the same workup and treatment with aqueous sodium hydroxide, 3.0 g of 4-[2-(4-iodophenyl)ethyl]morpholine was obtained as a white solid, mp 64-67xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.62 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 7.06 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 3.55 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 2.69 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 2.47 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 2.39 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H); MS (ES) m/z 318.0 (M+1).
Analysis for C12H16INO: Calcd: C, 45.44; H, 5.08; N, 4.42. Found: C, 45.58; H, 5.09; N, 4.56.
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 26, 4-(4-pentenyl)morpholine was prepared from 5-bromopentene and morpholine in 40% yield as colorless oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6), xcex41.54-1.61 (m, 2H), 2.07 (dt, J=8, 7 Hz, 2H), 2.34 (t, J=8 Hz, 2H), 2.44 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.72 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 4.90-5.06 (m, 2H), 5.75-5.88 (m, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 155.9 (M+1).
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 26, 4-(4-pentynyl)morpholine was prepared from 5-chloropentyne and morpholine in 31% yield as colorless oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6), xcex41.66-1.76 (m, 2H), 1.95 (t, J=3 Hz, 1H), 2.26 (dt, J=7, 3 Hz, 2H), 2.36-2.49 (m, 6H), 3.72 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H); MS (ES) m/z 153.9 (M+1).
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 23, 4-[(5-bromo-2-furanyl)methyl]morpholine was prepared from 5-bromo-2-furaldehyde and morpholine in 54% yield as a colorless oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex42.36 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.46 (s, 2H), 3.56 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H) 6.37 (d, J=(3 Hz, 1H), 6.49 (d, J=3 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 248.1 (M+1).
To a xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. solution of 2-(4-bromo-2-thienyl)-1,3-dioxolane (4.41 g, 18.76 mmol) (prepared according to the procedure of Johnson, A., J. Org. Chem., 41, 1320 (1976)) in 20 mL of tetrahydrofuran was added tri-n-butylstannyl choride (6.0 mL, 22.15 mmol) followed by 2.5M n-butyl lithium in hexane (10.0 mL, 25.0 mmol). The reaction mixture was stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. for 3.5 hours then partitioned between ethyl acetate and water. The organic layer was washed with water, dried over magnesium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash silica gel chromatography eluting with 8:1 hexane:ethyl acetate to provide 4.86 g of tributyl[5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-3-thienyl]stannane (58% yield) as a colorless oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex40.85 (t, J=6 Hz, 9H), 1.02 (dd, J=6 Hz, 6H), 1.28 (m, 6H), 1.50 (m, 6H), 3.88-4.07 (m, 4H), 6.06 (s, 1H), 7.20 (s, 1H), 7.50 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 447.1 (M+1).
A mixture of 5-bromonicotinic acid (5.05 g, 25 mmol) and carbonyldiimidazole (4.86 g, 30 mmol) in 100 mL of tetrahydrofuran was stirred at room temperature for two hours. Morpholine (5.0 g, 57.4 mmol) was added to the solution, and the mixture was stirred for one additional hour at room temperature. The mixture was partitioned between ethyl acetate and water. The ethyl acetate layer was washed with water and brine, dried over magnesium sulfate, and filtered through hydrous magnesium silicate. Concentration of the filtrate provided 2.73 g (40% yield) of 4-[(5-bromo-3-pyridinyl)carbonyl]morpholine as a white solid, mp 49-51xc2x0 C.;
1HNMR (DMSO-d6) xcex43.32 (m, 4H), 3.63 (m, 4H), 8.15 (t, J=2 Hz, 1H), 8.61 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 8.80 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 271.2 (M+1).
Analysis for C10H11BrN2O2 Calcd: C, 44.30; H, 4.09; N, 10.33. Found: C, 43.91; H, 3.99; N, 10.35.
To a solution of 4-[(5-bromo-3-pyridinyl)carbonyl]morpholine (2.71 g, 10 mmol) in 100 mL of tetrahydrofuran was added 10 mL of 10 M borane-methyl sulfide complex (100 mmol). The mixture was stirred at room temperature for 20 hours, and quenched slowly with 100 mL of 1 N sodium hydroxide. The resulting mixture was stirred at room temperature for 24 hours. Ethyl acetate was added, and the layers were separated. The ethyl acetate layer was dried over magnesium sulfate. Removal of the solvent in vacuo gave a residue which was purified by flash silica gel chromatography eluting with a gradient of 2:1 to 1:1 hexane:ethyl acetate to provide 1.02 g (40% yield) of 4-[(5-bromo-3-pyridinyl)methyl]morpholine as a colorless oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex42.36 (t, J=4 Hz, 4H), 3.51 (s, 2H), 3.57 (t, J=4 Hz, 4H), 7.97 (t, J=2 Hz, 1H), 8.49 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 8.60 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 257.2 (M+1).
Analysis for C10H13BrN2O-0.15H2O Calcd: C, 46.23; H, 5.16; N, 10.78. Found: C, 46.16; H, 5.09; N, 10.53.
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 31, 5.0 g (27.0 mmol) of 3-bromobenzaldehyde, 2.35 g (27.0 mmol) of morpholine, 1.95 g (32.4 mmol) of acetic acid and 2.21 g (35.1 mmol) of sodium cyanoborohydride in 100 mL of ethanol were reacted at room temperature. Workup provided 4.5 g of 4-(4-bromobenzyl)morpholine as a white solid, mp 68-71xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex47.51 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 7.27 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 3.56 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.43 (s, 2 H), 2.33 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H). MS (ES) m/z 256.1, 258.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C11H14BrNO: Calcd: C, 51.58; H, 5.51; N, 5.47 Found: C, 51.76; H, 5.50; N, 5.35.
To a xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. solution of 2-(2-thienyl)-1,3-dioxolane (4.00 g, 25.64 mmol) (prepared according to the procedure of Johnson, A., J. Org. Chem., 41, 1320 (1976)) in 30 mL of tetrahydrofuran was added 2.5M n-butyl lithium in hexane (14.0 mL, 31.0 mmol). The reaction mixture was stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes, then stirred at 0xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes. The reaction mixture was cooled to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and tri-n-butylstannyl choride (8.4 mL, 31.02 mmol) was added and the reaction mixture was allowed to warm to room temperature and stirred overnight. The reaction mixture was partitioned between ethyl acetate and water. The organic layer was washed with water, dried over magnesium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash silica gel chromatography eluting with 8:1 hexane:ethyl acetate to provide 4.80 g of tributyl[5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-thienyl]stannane (42% yield) as an orange oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex40.85 (t, J=6 Hz, 9H), 1.08 (dd, S =6 Hz, 6H), 1.29 (m, 6H), 1.51 (m, 6H), 3.87-4.28 (m, 4H), 6.05 (s, 1H), 7.06 (d, J=3 Hz, 1H), 7.30 (d, J=3 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 447.1 (M+1).
To a xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. solution of 2-bromo-5-(morpholinomethyl)pyridine (337.3 mg, 1.31 mmol) (prepared according to the procedure of Windscheif P.-M., Synthesis, 87 (1994)) in 2.2 mL of tetrahydrofuran was added 2.5M n-butyl lithium in hexane (0.65 mL, 1.62 mmol). The reaction mixture was stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes where upon a solution of tri-n-butylstannyl choride (434.9 mg, 1.33 mmol) in tetrahydrofuran (0.7 mL) was added. The resulting reaction mixture was stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. for 4 hours, then allowed to warm to room temperature. The reaction mixture was partitioned between diethyl ether and water. The organic layer was washed with water, dried over sodium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo, to give 895.7 mg of the crude product as a yellow oil. An analytical sample was obtained via purification by preparative thin layer chromatography, with a developing solvent of 1:1 ethyl acetate/hexane, to provide 4-{[6-(tributylstannyl)-3-pyridinyl]methyl}-morpholine as a yellow oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex40.88 (t, J=7 Hz, 9H), 1.12 (dd, J=6 Hz, 6H), 1.34 (m, 6H), 1.54 (m, 6H), 2.44 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.46 (s, 2H), 3.70 (m, 4H), 7.36 (d, J=8 Hz, 1H) 7.48 (m, 1H), 8.66 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 469.2 (M+1).
Analysis for C22H40N2OSn: Calcd: C, 56.55; H, 8.63; N, 5.99. Found: C, 56.76; H, 8.28; N, 5.83.
An oven dried flask was charged with 2-(phenylsulfonyl)acetonitrile (5.0 g, 27.59 mmol) and tetrahydrofuran (2.67 mL) under nitrogen. The mixture was stirred and heated to reflux. Borane-methyl sulfide complex (3.26 mL, 30.35 mmol) was added at a rate that the reaction mixture gently refluxed (caution: gas evolution may be vigorous!). Dimethyl sulfide was distilled and collected during the addition. The reaction mixture was heated at reflux for an additional 30 minutes and then cooled to room temperature. 6.0N Hydrochloric acid (16.5 mL) was very slowly added to the solidified reaction mixture followed by heating at reflux for 20 minutes to give a clear solution. The reaction mixture was cooled to room temperature, basified with 10N sodium hydroxide to pH 8-9 and extracted with ethyl acetate. The combined extracts were dried over sodium sulfate, concentrated and purified by flash column chromatography eluting with 1% methanol in methylene chloride to give 3.25 g (64% yield) of 2-(phenylsulfonyl)ethanamine as a colorless oil;
1HNMR (DMSO-d6) xcex42.78 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 3.36 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 7.69 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 7.76 (t, J=7 Hz, 1H), 7.89 (d, J=7 Hz, 2H); MS (ES) m/z 186.0 (M+H).
To a stirred solution of 90 g (0.54 mol) of 2-methoxy-5-nitroaniline in 1100 mL of water was slowly added acetic acid (200 mL, 2.12 mol) at room temperature. The reaction mixture was stirred at room temperature for 1.5 hours and filtered. The solid was washed with water, ether, and dried to give 133 g of crude yellow product (90% yield), mp 172-177xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex49.56 (s, 1H), 9.00 (d, J=3 Hz, 1H), 8.02 (dd, J=9 Hz, 3 Hz, 1H), 7.26 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 3.99 (s, 3H), 2.15 (s, 3H); MS (ES) m/z 211.1 (M+1).
An amount of 30 g (0.14 mol) of N-(2-methoxy-5-nitrophenyl)acetamide was dissolved in 750 mL of methanol and 195 mL of water, and to this was added 40 g (0.72 mol) of iron powder, and 53 g (0.99 mol) of ammonium chloride at room temperature. The suspension was heated at 50xc2x0 C. for 0.5 hour, then cooled to room temperature and filtered. The residue was washed with ethyl acetate, and the combined filtrate was evaporated to dryness. The solid was basified with saturated sodium bicarbonate solution, and extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic phase was dried over magnesium sulfate and evaporated to dryness to yield a brown solid (21 g, 83% yield), mp 83xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex48.85 (broad s, 1H), 7.32 (d, J=2 Hz, 1H), 6.71 (d, J=8 Hz, 1H), 6.24 (dd, J=8 Hz, 2 Hz, 1H), 4.64 (s, 2H), 3.68 (s, 3H), 2.05 (s, 3H); MS (ES) m/z 181.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C9H12 N2O2: Calcd: C, 59.99; H, 6.71; N, 15.55. Found: C, 59.65; H, 6.63; N, 15.23.
An amount of 4.95 g (0.0275 mol) of N-(5-amino-2-methoxyphenyl)acetamide was heated with ethyl (ethoxymethylene) cyanoacetate (4.74 g, 0.028 mol), at 120xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. The reaction mixture was evaporated to dryness to give a brown solid (7.9 g, 95% yield) with an Z/E isomer ratio of 2 to 1, mp 155-160xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) (Z isomer) xcex410.7 (d, J=14 Hz, 1H), 9.27 (broad s, 1H), 8.30 (d, J=14 Hz, 1H), 8.01 (broad s, 1H), 7.05 (m, 2H), 4.21 (m, 2H), 3.83 (s, 3H), 2.10 (s, 3H), 1.25 (m, 3H); (E isomer) xcex410.9 (d, J=14 Hz, 1H), 9.24 (broad s, 1H), 8.15 (d, J=14 Hz, 1H), 8.12 (broad s, 1H), 7.22 (m, 2H), 4.21 (m, 2H), 3.83 (s, 3H), 2.10 (s, 3H), 1.25 (m, 3H); HRMS (EI) m/z 304.1290 (M+1).
Analysis for C15H17N3O4: Calcd: C, 59.40; H, 5.65; N, 13.85. Found: C, 59.03; H, 5.51; N, 13.55.
An amount of 1 g (0.003 mol) of ethyl (E)-3-[3-(acetylamino)-4-methoxyanilino]-2-cyano-2-propenoate and ethyl (Z)-3-[3-(acetylamino)-4-methoxyanilino]-2-cyano-2-propenoate was added to a stirring solution of biphenyl (16.3 mL, 0.10 mol) and diphenyl ether (48.8 mL, 0.30 mol) at 256xc2x0 C. After stirring for 2 hours at 256xc2x0 C., the reaction mixture was cooled to room temperature, diluted with diethyl ether (130 mL), filtered, and evaporated to dryness to give a gray solid (0.53 g, 62% yield), mp 305-310xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex412.80 (s, 1H), 9.58 (s, 1H), 8.62 (s, 1H), 8.58 (m, 1H), 7.52 (s, 1H), 3.97 (s, 3H), 2.20 (s, 3H); HRMS (EI) m/z 257.0793 (M+1).
An amount of 10 g (0.039 mol) of N-(3-cyano-6-methoxy-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-7-quinolinyl) acetamide was stirred in 29 mL (0.31 mol) of phosphorus oxychloride, heated at 100xc2x0 C. for 0.5 hour, and subsequently cooled to 0xc2x0 C. To this was slowly added a saturated solution of sodium bicarbonate and ethyl acetate to extract the product. The organic phase was washed with saturated brine solution, dried over sodium sulfate, and evaporated to give a brown solid (9.8 g, 73% yield), mp 230-235xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex49.77 (s, 1H), 8.98 (s, 1H), 8.94 (s, 1H), 7.50 (s, 1H), 4.11 (s, 3H), 2.25 (s, 3H); HRMS (EI) m/z 275.0466 (M+1).
An amount of 9.7 g (0.035 mol) of N-(4-chloro-3-cyano-6-methoxy-7-quinolinyl)acetamide was stirred in 97 ml of 2-ethoxyethanol. To this was added 2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyaniline (prepared by the procedure described in WO 8501939-A1) (7.4 g, 0.038 mol), and 4.1 g (0.035 mol) pyridine hydrochloride, and the mixture was heated at 135xc2x0 C. for 3 hours. The solvent was evaporated and the solid was stirred in saturated sodium bicarbonate solution and extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic phase was washed with saturated brine solution, dried over sodium sulfate and evaporated to dryness to give a brown solid (10.7 g, 71% yield), mp 267-270xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex49.28 (s, 1H), 8.37 (s, 1H), 7.98 (s, 1H), 7.83 (s, 1H), 7.40 (s, 1H), 6.82 (s, 1H), 3.92 (s, 3H), 3.79 (s, 3H), 2.16 (s, 3H); MS (ES) m/z 431.1 (M+1).
An amount of 5.0 g (0.012 mol) of N-[3-cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-methoxy-7-quinolinyl]acetamide was stirred in 37% hydrochloric acid (500 mL), and heated at 65xc2x0 C. for 1 hour. The mixture was evaporated to a slurry, stirred in saturated sodium bicarbonate solution, and extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic phase was dried over sodium sulfate, filtered through a pad of silica gel, and evaporated to dryness to give a tan solid (1.9 g, 42% yield), mp 265xc2x0 C. decomp.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex49.29 (s, 1H), 8.27 (s, 1H), 7.70 (s, 1H), 7.66 (s, 1H), 7.23 (s, 1H), 6.98 (s, 1H), 5.93 (s, 2H), 3.96 (s, 3H), 3.84 (s, 3H); MS (ES) m/z 389.2 (M+1).
Analysis for C18H14Cl2N4O2: Calcd: C, 55.54; H, 3.63; N, 14.39. Found: C, 55.80; H, 3.78; N, 14.67.
A solution of 4-amino-2-nitrophenol (10.0 g, 64.9 mmol), cesium carbonate (21 g, 64 mmol), and methyl iodide (9.22 g, 64.9 mmol) in acetonitrile (1500 mL) was heated at reflux for 5 hours. The mixture was cooled to room temperature and subsequently filtered, evaporated, and purified by flash chromatography (chloroform) to give 5.03 g (46% yield) of a reddish oil.
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex47.09-7.03 (m, 2H), 6.87 (d, J=3 Hz, 1H), 5.21 (bs, 2H), 3.77 (s, 3H); HRMS (EI) m/z 168.0497 (M+1).
Analysis for C7H8N2O3: Calcd: C, 50.00; H, 4.80; N, 16.66. Found: C, 50.20; H, 5.07; N, 16.60.
A mixture of 200 mg (1.19 mmol) of 4-methoxy-3-nitroaniline and 203 mg (1.20 mmol) of ethyl (ethoxymethylene) cyanoacetate in toluene (20 mL) was heated at reflux for 18 hours. This mixture was cooled to room temperature and filtered. The solid was washed with diethyl ether, and dried to give 293 mg of a yellow solid (84% yield) with an Z/E isomer ratio of 2 to 1, mp 186-190xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) (Z isomer) xcex410.86 (broad s, 1H), 8.32 (broad s, 1H), 8.05 (d, J=3 Hz, 1H), 7.34 (dd, J=9 Hz, 3 Hz, 1H), 7.38 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 4.17 (m, 2H), 3.92 (s, 3H); 1.24 (m, 3H); (E isomer) xcex410.75 (d, J=13 Hz, 1H), 8.43 (d, J=13 Hz, 1H), 8.15 (d, J=3 Hz, 1H), 7.82 (dd, J=9 Hz, 3 Hz, 1H), 7.38 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 4.17 (m, 2H), 3.92 (s, 3H); 1.24 (m, 3H); HRMS (EI) m/z 291.0846 (M+1).
Analysis for C13H13N3O5: Calcd: C, 53.61; H, 4.50; N, 14.43. Found: C, 53.48; H, 4.52; N, 14.46.
An amount of 3.0 g (10.31 mmol) of ethyl (E)-2-cyano-3-(4-methoxy-3-nitroanilino)-2-propenoate and (Z)-2-cyano-3-(4-methoxy-3-nitroanilino)-2-propenoate was added to a stirring solution of biphenyl (50 mL, 0.32 mmol) and diphenyl ether (150 mL, 0.95 mmol), and heated at reflux for 2.5 hours. The reaction mixture was cooled to room temperature and subsequently filtered, washed with diethyl ether, and evaporated to dryness. The crude solid was stiffed in boiling ethyl acetate (2200 mL) for one hour, and subsequently filtered and evaporated to give a light brown solid (910 mg, 36% yield), mp 305-309xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex413.10 (broad s, 1H), 8.81 (s, 1H), 8.15 (s, 1H), 7.81 (s, 1H), 4.02 (s, 3H); HRMS (EI) m/z 245.0440 (M+1).
An amount of 100 g (0.649 mol) of 2-amino-4-nitrophenol was added to a stirring solution of water (444 mL) and acetic anhydride (124 mL). After stirring for 5 hours at room temperature, the reaction mixture was filtered and the solid was subsequently washed with water, diethyl ether, and evaporated to dryness to give 125 g (0.637 mol) of crude intermediate. This intermediate was stirred in N,N-dimethylformamide (822 mL), and to this was added 204 g (1.48 mol) of potassium carbonate and 726 g (4.66 mol) of ethyl iodide. The mixture was heated at reflux for 18 hours, cooled to room temperature, and evaporated to dryness. The obtained solid was mixed with water, filtered, and washed consecutively with water and diethyl ether, and evaporated to give a golden solid (117 g, 82% yield), mp 195-198xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex49.37 (bs,1H), 8.98 (s, 1H), 7.98 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 7.24 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 4.28 (q, J=7 Hz, 2H), 2.17 (s, 3H), 1.43 (t, J=7 Hz, 3H).
An amount of 22.4 g (0.10 mole) of N-(2-ethoxy-5-nitrophenyl)acetamide was treated, according to the procedure described for the preparation of the intermediate N-(5-amino-2-methoxyphenyl)acetamide (Reference Example 51), to give 18.5 g (95% yield) of a reddish oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex48.69 (broad s, 1H), 7.30 (s, 1H), 6.72 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 6.23 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 4.25 (broad s, 2H), 3.91 (q, J=6.9 Hz, 2H), 2.06 (s, 3H), 1.29 (t, J=6.9 Hz, 3H); MS (EI) m/z 194.1075 (M+1).
Analysis for C10H14N2O2 0.43 H2O: Calcd: C, 59.44; H, 7.40; N, 13.77. Found: C, 59.83; H, 7.00; N, 13.40.
An amount of 17.3 g (89.1 mmol) of N-(5-amino-2-ethoxyphenyl)acetamide was treated, according to the procedure described for the preparation of ethyl (E)-3-[3-(acetylamino)-4-methoxyanilino]-2-cyano-2-propenoate (Reference Example 62), to give 26.8 g (95% yield) of a beige solid with an Z/E isomer ratio of 3 to 1, mp 185-188xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) (Z isomer) xcex410.70 (d, J=14 Hz, 1H), 9.10 (broad s, 1H), 8.29 (d, J=14 Hz, 1H), 7.99 (broad s, 1H), 7.03 (m, 2H), 4.23 (q, J=7 Hz, 2H), 3.34 (s, 3H), 2.11 (s, 3H), 1.26 (t, J=7 Hz, 6 H); (E isomer) xcex410.90 (d, J=14 Hz, 1H), 9.10 (broad s, 1H), 8.15 (d, J=14 Hz, 1H), 8.10 (broad s, 1 H), 7.19 (m, 2H), 4.12 (q, J=7 Hz, 2H), 3.34 (s, 3H), 2.11 (s, 3H), 1.36 (t, J 7 Hz, 6H); HRMS (EI) m/z 317.1356 (M+1).
Analysis for C16H19N3O4 0.25 H2O: Calcd: C,59.71;H,6.11;N,13.01. Found: C, 60.05; H, 6.03; N, 12.68.
An amount of 2.0 g (6.31 mmol) of ethyl (E)-3-[3-(acetylamino)-4-ethoxyanilino]-2-cyano-2-propenoate and ethyl (Z)-3-[3-(acetylamino)-4-ethoxyanilino]-2-cyano-2-propenoate was treated, according to the procedure described for the preparation of N-(3-cyano-6-methoxy-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-7-quinolinyl)acetamide (Reference Example 53), to give 0.59 g (35% yield) of a brown solid, mp 240xc2x0 C. (decomp);
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex412.80 (broad s, 1H), 9.35 (s, 1H), 8.61 (s, 1H), 8.58 (broad s, 1H), 7.50 (s, 1H), 4.20 (q, J=7 Hz, 2H), 2.22 (s, 3H), 1.44 (t, J=7 Hz, 3H); HRMS (EI) m/z 271.0961(M+1).
Analysis for C14H13N3O3-0.25 H2O: Calcd: C, 60.97; H, 4.94; N, 15.23. Found: C, 60.73; H, 4.58; N, 15.21.
N-(3-Cyano-6-ethoxy-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-7-quinolinyl)acetamide (406 mg, 1.5 mmol) was treated with 5.0 mL of phosphorus oxychloride by the method of Reference Example 54 to give 202 mg (46%) of a light yellow solid, mp 202-204xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR(DMSO-d6) xcex49.53 (broad s, 1H), 8.97 (s, 1H), 8.92 (s, 1H), 7.47 (s, 1H), 4.40 (q, J=7 Hz, 2H), 2.27 (s, 1H), 1.49 (t, J=7 Hz, 3H); HRMS(EI) 289.0603 (M+1).
Analysis for C14H12N3O2Cl: Calcd: C, 58.04; H, 4.17; N, 14.50; Cl, 12.24. Found: C, 58.16; H, 4.18; N, 14.57; Cl, 12.03.
N-(4-Chloro-3-cyano-6-ethoxy-7-quinolinyl)acetamide (290 mg, 1 mmol) was reacted with 191 mg (1 mmol) of 2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyaniline (prepared by the procedure described in WO 8501939-A1) by the procedure of Reference Example 55. The product was recrystallized from ethyl acetate to yield 146 mg (33%) of the title product as yellow crystals, mp 245-248xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR(DMSO-d6) xcex49.63 (s, 1H), 9.34 (s, 1H), 8.71(s, 1H), 8.42 (s, 1H), 7.91(s, 1H), 7.56 (s, 1H), 7.36 (s, 1H), 4.31(q, J=7 Hz, 2H), 3.86 (s, 3H), 2.23 (s, 3H), 1.48 (t, J=7 Hz, 3H); HRMS (ESI) 445.0823 (M+1).
N-[3-Cyano-4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-6-ethoxy-7-quinolinyl]acetamide (100 mg, 0.225 mmol), was hydrolyzed by the method of Reference Example 56, in a mixture of concentrated hydrochloric acid and water (2:1) to generate 74 mg (81%) of the title compound as a yellow solid, mp 230-233xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR(DMSO-d6) xcex49.33 (broad s, 1H), 8.33 (s, 1H), 7.76 (s, 1H ), 7.71 (s, 1H),7.28 (s, 1H), 7.04 (s, 1H), 5.96 (broad s, 2H), 2.60 (q, J=7 Hz, 2H), 3.90 (s, 3H), 1.50 (t, J=7 Hz, 3H); HRMS (EST) 403.0714 (M+1).
Analysis for C19H16N4O2Cl2: Calcd: C, 56.59; H, 4.00; N, 13.89; Cl, 17.58. Found: C, 56.73; H, 4.11; N, 13.66; Cl, 17.23.
To a solution of imidazole (6.81 g, 0.1 mol) in 50 mL of acetonitrile at room temperature was added sodium hydroxide (6.8 g, 0.17 mol). The mixture was stirred at room temperature for 30 minutes. Tetrabutylammonium hydrogen sulfate (1.35 g, 4 mmol) was added followed by 4-(2-chloroethyl)morpholine hydrochloride (20.5 g, 0.11 mol). The mixture was heated at reflux for 42 hours and then concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash silica gel chromatography eluting with a gradient of 5% methanol in diethyl ether to 20% methanol in diethyl ether to provide 4.20 g (23% yield) of 4-(2-imidazol-1-ylethyl)morpholine as a yellow oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex42.39 (t, J=4 Hz, 4H), 2.59 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 3.55 (t, J=4 Hz, 4H), 4.06 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 6.85 (s, 1H), 7.17 (s, 1H), 7.62 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 182.0 (M+1).
Analysis for C9H15N3O-0.45 H2O: Calcd: C, 57.09; H, 8.46; N, 22.19. Found: C, 57.20; H, 8.55; N, 22.11.
To 1 mL of N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. with stirring was added 2.5M n-butyl lithium in hexane (1.92 mL, 4.8 mmol). The mixture was warmed to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. 4-(2-Imidazol-1-ylethyl)morpholine (362 mg, 2.0 mmol) was added and the mixture was stirred at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes and at room temperature for 30 minutes. The mixture was cooled to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C., and tributyltin chloride (1.63 g, 5.0 mmol) was added. The reaction was warmed to room temperature, stirred for 20 hours, and partitioned between ethyl acetate and water. The layers were separated and the aqueous layer was extracted with ethyl acetate. The combined extracts were washed with brine, dried over magnesium sulfate and filtered. Removal of the solvent in vacuo gave a residue which was purified by flash silica gel chromatography eluting with 10% methanol in ethyl acetate to provide 124 mg (13% yield) of 4-{2-[5-(tributylstannyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]ethyl}morpholine as a yellow oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex40.86 (t, J=7 Hz, 9H), 1.07 (m, 6H), 1.29 (m, 6H), 1.48 (m, 6H), 2.38 (t, J=4 Hz, 4H), 2.57 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 3.56 (t, J=4 Hz, 4H), 4.00 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 6.83 (s, 1H), 7.84 (s, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 472.2 (M+1).
Analysis for C21H41N3OSn: Calcd: C, 53.63; H, 8.79; N, 8.94. Found: C, 53.26; H, 8.82; N. 8.99.
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 23, 4-[(4-bromo-3-thienyl)methyl]morpholine was prepared from 4-bromo-3-thiophenecarbaldehyde (prepared according to the procedure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,952) and morpholine in 55% yield as a colorless oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex42.41 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.42 (s, 2H), 3.56 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 7.48 (d, J=3 Hz, 1H), 7.67 (d, J=3 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 262.1 (M+1).
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 27, (4-[(3-bromo-2-thienyl)carbonyl]morpholine was prepared from 3-bromo-2-thiophenecarboxylic acid and morpholine in 83% yield as a colorless oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex43.34 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.63 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 7.15 (d, J=5 Hz, 1H), 7.79 (d, J=5 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 276.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C9H10BrNO2S: Calcd: C, 39.14; H, 3.65; N, 5.07. Found: C, 39.08; H, 3.55; N, 5.07.
4-[(3-Bromo-2-thienyl)carbonyl]morpholine (927 mg, 3.36 mmol) was dissolved in 17 mL of tetrahydrofuran and borane-dimethyl sulfide complex (0.67 mL, 6.71 mmol) was added dropwise via syringe. The mixture was heated at reflux for 30 minutes. Methanol (10 mL) was added and the solution was evaporated to dryness. Another 10 mL of methanol was added and the solution was evaporated again and sodium hydroxide (2.5M, 5.0 mL) and ethanol (10 mL) were added to the residue. The mixture was stirred at room temperature overnight, diluted with brine and extracted with ethyl acetate (50 mLxc3x973). The combined extracts were dried over sodium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo to give 879 mg (100%) of 4-[(3-bromo-2-thienyl)methyl]morpholine as a colorless oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex42.43 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.57 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.65 (s, 2H), 7.04 (d, J=5 Hz, 1H), 7.60 (d, J=5Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 262.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C9H12BrNOS: Calcd: C, 41.23; H, 4.61; N, 5.34. Found: C, 41.06; H, 4.53; N, 5.40
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 49, 2-(methylsulfonyl)ethylamine hydrochloride salt was prepared from methanesulphonylacetonitrile in 87% yield as a white solid, mp 131-133xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex43.12 (s, 3H), 3.22 (t, J 7 Hz, 2H), 3.51 (t, J=7 Hz, 2H), 8.30 (s, 3H); MS (ES) m/z 124.0 (M+1).
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 23, 4-[(5-bromo-3-thienyl)methyl]morpholine was prepared from 5-bromo-3-thiophenecarbaldehyde (prepared according to the procedure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,832) and morpholine in 69% yield as a colorless oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex42.33 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 3.40 (s, 2H), 3.56 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 7.11 (d,J=2Hz, 1H), 7.34 (d, J=2Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 262.0 (M+1).
A mixture of 2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-methoxy aniline (prepared by the procedure described in WO 8501939 A1) (300 mg, 1.71 mmol), 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile (400 mg, 1.5 mmol) and pyridine hydrochloride (170 mg, 1.47 mmol) in 4 mL of ethoxyethanol was heated at reflux for 1.5 hours and concentrated. The residue was treated with saturated sodium bicarbonate and the resulting precipitate was collected by filtration and dried. The product was dissolved in ethyl acetate and filtered through hydrous magnesium silicate. The filtrate was concentrated, and the resulting solid was purified by flash silica gel chromatography, eluting with 1:1 hexane:ethyl acetate to give 400 mg (66% yield) of 7-bromo-4-(2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-methoxyanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a white solid, mp 200-202xc2x0 C.; MS (ES) m/z 405.9 (M+1).
Analysis for C17H10BrClFN3O-0.2 H2O: Calcd: C, 49.78; H, 2.56; N, 10.24. Found: C, 49.64; H, 2.46; N, 10.01.
A mixture of 2-chloro-4-methyl-5-methoxy aniline (prepared by the procedure described in Theodoridis, G., Pesticide Science, 30(3), 259 (1990)) (265 mg, 1.71 mmol), 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile (400 mg, 1.5 mmol) and pyridine hydrochloride (170 mg) in 4 mL of ethoxyethanol was heated at reflux for 1.5 hours and concentrated. The residue was treated with saturated sodium bicarbonate and the resulting precipitate was collected by filtration and dried. The product was dissolved in ethyl acetate and filtered through hydrous magnesium silicate. The filtrate was concentrated, and the resulting solid was purified by flash silica gel chromatography, eluting with 3:1 hexane:ethyl acetate to give 210 mg (35% yield) of 7-bromo-4-(2-chloro-5-methoxy-4-methylanilino)-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a white solid, mp 215-217xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex410.05 (s, 1H), 8.55 (s, 1H), 8.50 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.13 (s, 1H), 7.84 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 7.37 (s, 1H), 7.14 (s, 1H), 3.79 (s, 3H), 2.20 (s, 3H); MS (ES) m/z 402.0 (M+1).
Analysis for C18H13BrClN3O: Calcd: C, 53.69; H, 3.25; N, 10.44. Found: C, 53.60; H, 3.43; N, 10.28.
To a solution of 6-formyl-3-pyridinyl 4-methylbenzenesulfonate (2.77 g, 10 mmol, prepared according to the procedure of Ross, S. T., J. Med. Chem., 30, 1309 (1987)) in 50 mL of methyl alcohol at room temperature was added morpholine (1.74 g, 20 mmol). The mixture was stirred at room temperature for one hour. Sodium cyanoborohydride (2.51 g, 40 mmol) was added in portions. The mixture was stirred at room temperature for one hour, and concentrated. The residue was partitioned between ethyl acetate and brine. The layers were separated and the organic layer was dried over magnesium sulfate. Removal of the solvent in vacuo gave a residue which was purified by silica gel chromatography eluting with ethyl acetate to provide 1.12 g (32% yield) of 6-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-pyridinyl 4-methylbenzenesulfonate as a white solid, mp 68-69 xc2x0 C.;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex42.36 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 2.43 (s, 3H), 3.56 (s, 2H), 3.57 (t, J=5 Hz, 4H), 7.51 (m, 4H), 7.75 (d, J=9 Hz, 2H), 8.13 (dd, J=2, 1 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 349.1 (M+1).
Analysis for C17H20N2O4S-0.45 H2O: Calcd: C, 57.27; H, 5.91; N, 7.86. Found: C, 57.17; H, 5.64; N, 8.07.
A suspension of 6-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-pyridinyl 4-methylbenzenesulfonate (800 mg, 2.30 mmol) in 50 mL of 2.5M sodium hydroxide in water was heated at reflux for one hour, until homogeneous. The mixture was cooled to room temperature, and neutralized with concentrated hydrochloric acid to pH 7. The solvent was removed in vacuo to give a white powder. To a suspension of this residue in 25 mL of dichloromethane at room temperature was added 2,6-lutidine (1.07 g, 10 mmol) followed by trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride (2.82 g, 10 mmol). The mixture was stirred at room temperature for 30 minutes, and quenched with saturated sodium carbonate solution. The layers were separated and the aqueous layer was extracted with dichloromethane. The combined extracts were dried over magnesium sulfate, and filtered through hydrous magnesium silicate. Removal of the solvent in vacuo gave a residue which was purified by silica gel chromatography eluting with ethyl acetate to provide 112 mg (15% yield) of 6-(4-morpholinylmethyl)-3-pyridinyl trifluoromethanesulfonate as a brown oil;
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex43.40 (s, 4H), 3.74 (s, 2H), 3.92 (s, 2H), 4.58 (s, 2H), 7.77 (d, J=9 Hz, 1H), 8.23 (dd, J=9, 3 Hz, 1H), 8.93 (d, J=3 Hz, 1H); MS (ES) m/z 327.0 (M+1).
A mixture of 50 g (0.361 mol) of 3-nitroaniline and 61.85 g (0.366 mol) of ethyl (ethoxymethylene)cyanoacetate was heated at 120xc2x0 C. for 3 hours. This mixture was cooled to room temperature and filtered. The solid was washed with diethyl ether, and dried to give 95 g of ethyl 2-cyano-3-(3-nitroanilino)-2-propenoate as a yellow solid (quantitative yield).
An amount of 12 g (45.98 mmol) of ethyl 2-cyano-3-(3-nitroanilino)-2-propenoate was added to a refluxing solution (750 mL) of biphenyl and diphenyl ether (1:3 ratio) and refluxed for 8 hours. The reaction mixture was cooled to room temperature and subsequently filtered, washed with diethyl ether, and evaporated to dryness to give a brown solid (6.5 g, 66% yield, containing 20% of the 5-nitro isomer); HRMS(EI) 214.02618 (Mxe2x88x921).
Analysis for C10H5N3O3-0.17 H2O: Calcd: C, 55.05; H, 2.46; N, 19.26. Found: C, 55.19; H, 2.22; N, 19.35.
An amount of 5.5 g (0.026 mol) of 7-nitro-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-quinoline-3-carbonitrile (Reference Example 78) was stirred in 38 mL (0.41 mol) of phosphorus oxychloride, heated to reflux for 3 hours, and subsequently cooled to 0xc2x0 C. To this was slowly added ice water and a saturated solution of sodium bicarbonate. After stirring for 0.5 hour, the mixture was filtered, and the solids were subsequently washed with water and dried to give a brown solid (5.5 g, 91% yield; contains 20% 5-nitro-isomer), mp 275xc2x0 C. decomp; MS (ES) m/z 233.1 (Mxe2x88x921).
An amount of 3.0 g (0.013 mol) of 4-chloro-7-nitro-quinoline-3-carbonitrile was stirred in 30 mL of 2-ethoxyethanol. To this were added 2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyaniline (prepared by the procedure of WO 8501939-A1) (2.7 g, 0.014 mol), and 1.6 g (0.005 mol) pyridine hydrochloride and the mixture was heated at 80xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. The solvent was evaporated, washed with ethyl acetate and dried to give a brown solid (5.3 g, 105%). The ethyl acetate wash was subsequently stirred with saturated bicarbonate solution, saturated brine solution, dried over sodium sulfate, and evaporated. The orange oily residue was purified by preparative thin layer chromatography (10% hexane in ethyl acetate), to give an orange solid (86 mg; contains 17% 5-nitro-isomer), mp 112-115 xc2x0 C.; MS (ES) m/z 389.0 (M+1); LRMS (EI) m/z 389.01895 (M+1).
Analysis for C17H10Cl2N4O3: Calcd: C, 52.46; H, 2.59; N, 14.40. Found: C, 52.53; H, 2.67; N, 14.11.
An amount of 4 g of 4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-nitro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile HCl-salt (Reference Example 80) was stirred in 100 mL of methanol and 25 mL of water, and to this was added at room temperature 2.9 g (0.052 mol) of iron powder. The suspension was heated to reflux for 3 hours, then cooled to room temperature and filtered. The residue was stirred with saturated bicarbonate solution and ethyl acetate. The organic phase was washed with brine, dried over sodium sulfate, and evaporated to give a tan solid (1.7 g, 46% yield; contains 17% 5-amino-isomer), mp 230-232 xc2x0 C.; MS (ES) m/z 359.0 (M+1); HRMS (EI) m/z 359.04457 (M+1).
Analysis for C17H12Cl2N4O: Calcd: C, 55.40; H, 3.53; N, 15.21. Found: C, 55.42; H, 3.75; N, 15.03.
A mixture of 3-methyl-4-(2-pyridinylmethoxy)aniline (prepared by the procedure described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,464) (822 mg, 3.84 mmol), 7-bromo-4-chloro-3-quinolinecarbonitrile (935 mg, 3.5 mmol) and pyridine hydrochloride (406 mg) in 20 mL of ethoxyethanol was heated at reflux for 20 minutes. The reaction mixture was filtered while warm and the solids were washed with ethoxyethanol and diethyl ether. The solids were then suspended in 20 mL of water and 6 mL of concentrated aqueous ammonium hydroxide was added and the mixture was stirred for 30 min. The solids were collected washing with water to provide 1.335 g (86% yield) of 7-bromo-4-[3-methyl-4-(2-pyridinylmethoxy)anilino]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a tan solid, mp 238-241xc2x0 C.; MS (ES) m/z 445.1, 447.0 (M+1).
Analysis for C23H17BrN4O-2.0 H2O: Calcd: C, 57.39; H, 4.40; N, 11.64. Found: C, 57.54; H, 4.33; N, 11.69.
A mixture of 4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyanilino)-7-iodo-3-quinolinecarbonitrile (790 mg, 1.67 mmol) (Reference Example 13), bis(tributyltin) (0.97 mL, 1.91 mmol) and tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0) (20 mg) in triethylamine (5.71 mL) and N,N-dimethylformamide (1.71 mL) was heated at 100-105xc2x0 C. for 16 hours. The reaction mixture was evaporated and the residue was purified by flash column chromatography to give 645 mg (61%) of 4-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyphenylamino)-7-tributylstannanyl-3-quinolinecarbonitrile as a light yellow solid: mp 108-110xc2x0 C.; MS (M+H)+.
A mixture of 2-bromo-5-(bromomethyl)pyridine (470 mg, 1.87 mmol) (prepared by the procedure described in Windscheif, P. M., Synthesis, 87(1994)) and 2-(methylamino)ethanol (935 mg, 12.4 mmol) in 10 mL of acetonitrile was stirred at room temperature for 16 hours then concentrated. The residue was partitioned between 5% aqueous sodium carbonate solution and ethyl acetate. The organic layer was separated, dried, and concentrated. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography, eluting with a gradient of ethyl acetate to 10% methanol in ethyl acetate to provide 362 mg (79%) of 2-[[(6-bromo-3-pyridinyl)methyl](methyl)amino]ethanol as a yellow oil,: MS 245.2 (M+H)+.
A mixture of 5-bromo-2-chloropyridine (384 mg, 2.0 mmol), 1-ethylpiperazine (228 mg, 2.0 mmol), sodium tert-butoxide (576 mg, 6 mmol), tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium(0) (18.3 mg, 0.02 mmol), and 2-dicyclohexylphosphino-2xe2x80x2-(N,N-dimethylamino)biphenyl (23.6 mg, 0.06 mmol) in 10 mL of toluene was heated at reflux for 1 hour and concentrated. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography, eluting with 5% methanol in ethyl acetate to provide 269 mg (60%) of 1-(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)-4-ethylpiperazine as a brown semi-solid: MS 225.9 (M+H)+.
1-(6-Chloro-3-pyridinyl)-4-ethylpiperazine (903 mg, 4.0 mmol) in 30 mL of phosphorus tribromide was heated at 150xc2x0 C. for four days and cooled to room temperature. The mixture was then poured onto an ice-water mixture, and the solution was neutralized with sodium carbonate. The product was extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic layer was separated, dried, and concentrated. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography, eluting with 5% methanol in ethyl acetate to provide 940 mg (87%) of 1-(6-bromo-3-pyridinyl)-4-ethylpiperazine as a brown solid: mp 30-31xc2x0 C.; MS 269.8 (M+H)+.
To a solution of 3-bromofuran (10.28 g, 70 mmol) in 200 mL of tetrahydrofuran at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. was added n-butyllithium (2.5M in hexanes, 26.4 mL, 66 mmol). The solution was stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes. A solution of 4-nitrobenzaldehyde (9.06 g, 60 mmol) in 80 mL of tetrahydrofuran was added, and the mixture was stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. for 10 min then warmed to room temperature. The reaction was quenched with an aqueous ammonium chloride solution, and the product was extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic layer was washed with saturated sodium chloride solution, dried over magnesium sulfate, and concentrated. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography, eluting with a gradient of 10% ethyl acetate in hexanes to ethyl acetate/hexanes (1:1) to provide 7.83 g (60%) of3-furyl(4-nitrophenyl)methanol as a yellow solid: mp 50-52xc2x0 C.; MS 219.0 (M+H)+.
A mixture of 3-furyl(4-nitrophenyl)methanol (658 mg, 3.0 mmol) and palladium hydroxide (20 wt. % on carbon, 100 mg) in 20 mL of methanol was hydrogenated at 50 psi for 8 minutes, and filtered. The filtrate was concentrated, and the residue was purified by flash column chromatography, eluting with ethyl acetate/hexanes (1:2) to provide 253 mg (49%) of 4-(3-furylmethyl)aniline as a tan oil: MS: 174.2 (M+H)+.
A mixture of 3-chloro-4-fluoronitrobenzene (17.6 g, 0.1 mol), phenol (18.8 g, 0.2 mol), and sodium bicarbonate (25.2 g, 0.3 mol) in 200 mL of dimethylsulfoxide was heated at 80xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes and then cooled to room temperature. The mixture was treated with saturated sodium chloride solution, and the product was extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic layer was washed with 0.1 N sodium hydroxide solution, water (xc3x974) and saturated sodium chloride, dried over magnesium sulfate and concentrated. The residue was dissolved in a mixture of 100 mL of methanol and 100 mL of glacial acetic acid. Iron powder (22.4 g, 0.4 mol) was added, and the mixture was heated at reflux for 1 hour, cooled to room temperature, and filtered through Celite. The filtrate was concentrated, and the residue was treated with saturated sodium bicarbonate solution. The product was extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic layer was washed with saturated sodium chloride, dried over magnesium sulfate and filtered through Magnesol. Removal of the solvent provided 19.6 g, (89%) of 3-chloro-4-phenoxyaniline as a brown solid: mp 31-33xc2x0 C.; MS: 220.0 (M+H)+.
Using an analogous procedure to that described for Reference Example 89, replacement of phenol with thiophenol provided 3-chloro-4-(phenylthio)aniline as a brown solid in 58% yield: mp 48-50xc2x0 C.; MS 236.0 (M+H)+.
A mixture of 2,5-dibromopyridine (1.00 g, 4.20 mmol), 4-hydroxypiperidine (4.25 g, 42 mmol) in 10 mL of acetonitrile was heated at reflux for 20 hours. After cooling, the mixture was concentrated and the residue was treated with water. The aqueous suspension was extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic phase was washed with brine, dried over sodium sulfate and filtered. Removal of the solvent gave a solid residue that was purified by flash column chromatography eluting with a gradient of 20% ethyl acetate in hexanes to 50% ethyl acetate in hexanes to provide 1.02 g (94.0%) of 1-(5-bromo-2-pyridinyl)-4-piperidinol as white rosette crystals: mp 91-93xc2x0 C.; MS 257.2 (M+H)+.
A mixture of 5-bromo-2-methylpyridine (2.00 g, 11.6 mmol), N-bromosuccinimide (2.17 g, 12.2 mmol) and 2,2xe2x80x2-azabisisobutyronitrile (19.1 mg, 0.12 mmol) was heated at reflux in 30 mL of carbon tetrachloride under irradiation with a 300 Watt lamp. After 6 hours, the mixture was allowed to cool, the succinimide was filtered off, and the filtrate was concentrated in vacuo. Chloroform was added and the organic layer washed with saturated aqueous sodium bicarbonate, dried over sodium sulfate and concentrated to a solid residue that was purified by flash chromatography eluting with a gradient of 2% ethyl acetate in hexanes to 8% ethyl acetate in hexanes to provide 2.4 g (25%) of 5-bromo-2-(dibromomethyl)pyridine as a yellow solid: mp 59-61xc2x0 C.; along with 5-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)pyridine (47%). (The preparation of 5-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)pyridine is reported in Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett, 4, 99-104, 1994).
A mixture of 5-bromo-2-(dibromomethyl)pyridine (2.28 g, 9.51 mmol) (Reference Example 92) in 7 mL of morpholine was stirred at room temperature overnight. The mixture was partitioned between ethyl acetate and water. The organic phase was washed with brine, dried over sodium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography eluting with a gradient of 3% methanol in dichloromethane to 10% methanol in dichloromethane to provide 0.79 g (44%) of 5-bromo-2-pyridinecarbaldehyde as an off-white solid: mp 90-92xc2x0 C.; MS 186.0 (M+H)+.
A mixture of 5-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)pyridine (600 mg, 2.4 mmol) (Reference Example 93), 4-hydroxypiperidine (293 mg, 2.9 mmol) and 1,1-diisopropylethylamine (308 mg, 2.4 mmol) in 5 mL of acetonitrile was stirred at room temperature for 1 hour. The reaction mixture was treated with brine and the product was extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic phase was washed with brine, dried over sodium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography eluting with a gradient of 3% methanol in dichloromethane to 10% % methanol in dichloromethane to provide 496 mg (76%) of 1-[(5-bromo-2-pyridinyl)methyl]-4-piperidinol as an off-white solid: mp 52-54xc2x0 C.; MS 217.18 (M+H)+.
To a solution of 4-hydroxybenzaldehyde (2.0 g, 16.4 mmol), morpholine (1.4 g, 16.4 mmol) and acetic acid (1.2 g, 20.6 mmol) in 60 mL of anhydrous ethanol was added sodium cyanoborohydride (1.3 g, 21.3 mmol) in portions. The resulting mixture was stirred at room temperature overnight and then concentrated in vacuo. The residue was treated with water and neutralized with 6 N HCl. The aqueous solution was extract with ether and then treated with 28% aqueous ammonium hydroxide. The basified aqueous solution was extracted with ethyl acetate. The ethyl acetate phase was washed with brine, dried over sodium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography eluting with 80% ethyl acetate in hexanes to all ethyl acetate to 2% methanol in ethyl acetate to 5% methanol in ethyl acetate to provide 2.09 g (66%) of the intermediate phenol as a white solid.
The intermediate phenol was added in portions to a suspension of sodium hydride (304 mg, 7.60 mmol) in 6 mL of dimethylformamide. The reaction mixture was stirred at room temperature for 10 minutes. A solution of 2,5-dibromopyridine (1.5 g, 6.33 mmol) in 4 mL of dimethylformamide was added. The resulting dark solution was heated at 80xc2x0 C. for 17 hours and then at 150xc2x0 C. for 7 hours. After cooling to room temperature, the mixture was concentrated in vacuo. The residue was treated with water and extracted with dichloromethane. The organic phase was washed with brine, dried over sodium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography eluting with 50% ethyl acetate in hexanes to provide 1.70 g (77%) of 4-{4-[(5-bromo-2-pyridinyl)oxy]benzyl}morpholine as yellow oil: MS 349.0 (M+H)+.
N-Methylpiperazine (0.65 g, 6.5 mmol) was added to a solution of 4-bromo-2-thiophenecarboxaldehyde (0.975 g, 5.0 mmol) in 30 mL of methylene chloride and 4 mL of dimethylformamide. The mixture was cooled to 0xc2x0 C. and sodium triacetoxyborohydride (2.75 g, 13.0 mmol) was added. After stirring at 0xc2x0 C. for 1.5 hours, a catalytic amount of acetic acid was added and the reaction mixture was allowed to warm to room temperature and stirred for 2 hours. The reaction was quenched by the addition of water and then partitioned between saturated sodium bicarbonate and methylene chloride. The organic layer was dried over sodium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuum. The residue was purified by column chromatography, eluting with chloroform to provide 0.7 g (48%) of. 1-[(4-bromo-2-thienyl)methyl]-4-methylpiperazine as a viscous liquid: MS 276.8 (M+H)+.
To a xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. solution of 3-bromofuran (3.2 mL, 35.60 mmol) in 40 mL of tetrahydrofuran was added tert-butyl lithium (42 mL of a 1.7 M solution in hexanes, 71.4 mmol) over 7 minutes. The reaction mixture was allowed to warm to xe2x88x9245xc2x0 C. and then cooled again to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. After stirring for 50 minutes, a solution of 2-chloro-4-nitrobenzaldehyde (5.32 g, 28.68 mmol) (prepared by the procedure described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,876) in 15 mL of tetrahydrofuran was added over 5 minutes. The reaction mixture was allowed to warm to room temperature and quenched with an aqueous solution of saturated ammonium chloride. The aqueous layer was extracted with diethyl ether. The organic layers were combined, washed with brine, dried over magnesium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography eluting with 10% ethyl acetate in hexanes to provide 2.60 g (36%) of the intermediate carbinol as an oil. The above procedure was repeated to provide additional amounts of the carbinol.
To a suspension of the intermediate carbinol (3.70 g, 14.59 mmol) and sodium iodide (8.74 g, 58.35 mmol) in 15 mL of acetonitrile on a water bath was added dimethyl dichlorosilane (3.45 mL, 29.17 mmol). The resulting mixture was stirred for 20 n min then poured into ethyl acetate. The organic layer was washed with water, saturated sodium bicarbonate, saturated sodium thiosulfate and brine, then dried over magnesium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography eluting with 1% ethyl acetate in hexanes to provide 2.50 g (72%) of 3-(2-chloro-4-nitrobenzyl)furan as an oil: MS (CI) 237.98 (M+H)+.
A mixture of 3-(2-chloro-4-nitrobenzyl)furan (2.50 g, 10.52 mmol), iron powder (3.70 g, 66.25 mmol), ammonium chloride (5.60 g, 106 mmol) in 40 mL of water and 80 mL of methanol was heated at reflux for 6 hours. The mixture was cooled and filtered through a pad of Celite washing with ethyl acetate. The filtrate was concentrated to remove the ethyl acetate and methanol. The aqueous residue was partitioned between water and ethyl acetate. The organic layer was washed with brine, dried over sodium sulfate, filtered and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography eluting with 10% ethyl acetate in hexanes to provide 2.27 g (97%) of 3-chloro-4-(2-furylmethyl)aniline as a light yellow oil: MS (ES) 207.9 (M+H)+.
The Reference Examples in Table 3 are listed with the chemical name, melting point and/or mass spectral data and the Reference Example procedure used in the preparation of the compound.